To Mystic Falls
by Princess of Red
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Rosette "Rose" Lillian Potter (femHarry), Hermione, and Ron go to America on a lead to find Hermione's parents. Separated, Rose finds herself in Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA. She hopes to lay low from the wizarding world during her search, but the Supernatural loves her too much to let her go peacefully. Rose P./Damon S.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries (TV show)

After defeating Voldemort Rosette "Rose" Lillian Potter (femHarry), Hermione, and Ron go to America on a lead to find Hermione's parents. Separated, Rose finds herself in Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA. She hopes to lay low from the wizarding world during her search, but the Supernatural loves her too much to let her go peacefully.

Pairing: Rose/Damon Hermione/Ron

Chapter 1

Rose felt her knees go weak at the sight of Voldemort dropping to the floor. It was so surreal to see the sight of the nightmare be brought down. He was nothing but a mutilated, empty shell by the invention of his destroyed horcruxes dropping to the floor lifeless. Seeing Voldemort like this was unreal, but it was real. There would be no more resurrections, no more secret spirits waiting to take over other bodies, no more rituals to obtain bodies.

Voldemort was defeated.

Rose could hear roars cheering behind her. They were so rambunctious, so filled with delight that if she had been anyone else but herself she would be so inclined to join the cries of joy that filled the air. She was happy to finally be free of the wizard that caused so much death to loved ones both muggle and magic. However, there was something deep within her heart that was stopping her, wanting her to walk over to Voldemort's remains. She dropped to her knees next to him, unable to hold her own strength. Her hands caught her fall to the ground. Rose looked into his lifeless red eyes and an unexpected feeling overcame her. Something wet leaked out of her eyes. Startled by the feeling she wiped her eyes, but a few more tears came. She placed a hand over his eyes and closed them.

Her body shook as more tears came down.

Instinct told her that after everything Voldemort had done that she should be down right happy to see the bastard dead. She should be cheering at the top of her lungs screaming in joy that the cause of so much horror and death was finally gone, but she couldn't. His followers fled the second the saw their master fall to the ground. They didn't stay to collect his body or anything fearing they would be next. They probably would have been if they did loyally stay behind, but like many believed, it was every man for himself. Sure they followed him when he was alive. Voldemort was strong. He was more than strong. He was a force all on his own.

Rose felt a hand lay gently on both her shoulders. Raising her head and seeing Ron and Hermione on either side of her she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. They brought their arms around her and she leaned heavily into their hug.

"Let's get you out of here Rose," Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Rose questioned.

"The Professors are going to take care of the body," She replied.

She looked down one more time before she felt Ron help her to her feet. A little weight lifted from her heart as she stood next to her best friends. Would Voldemort find peace in the afterlife after everything horrible he went through. As much as the soulless body that lay before her, she still felt for the lonely child he had once been. Did he cry wondering where his parents were? Wondering if they had truly loved him?

She shook her head focusing on where Ron and Hermione were taking her. They walked to a clear section not quite as destroyed as a lot of the Hogwarts castle. Rose looked towards the water that was far below. Relief slowly filled her with her friends close by. She didn't think she would have survived if they hadn't been with her. She looked back to the first time she nervously entered the train as an awkward eleven year old nervous about magic, that no one would like her. But when Ron entered her cart asking to join her is when it all began. She wasn't doomed to be a lonely friendless person that Dudley had made her believe before. Then when Hermione became their bossy friend, concerned about grades and making sure they didn't get into trouble, but still got into trouble it all steam rolled from there.

It wasn't until the end of her sixth year that she realized how alike she could have been to Voldemort had it not been for her friends. Both lonely children, no care. But the one thing she had that he did not was love. She had some experience with love. If not for Ron and Hermione, she'd probably be well on her way to being Voldemort's ally rather than defeater. It was over now.

She looked down at the Elder wand that she had grasped in her hand. This wand, one of the deathly hallows was the reason so many, even before Voldemort, liked to fight. From Dumbledore, to Draco, then finally to herself. It wasn't Snape. Even though he allowed Voldemort to believe it for so long, had risked his life only to die in the end.

"Why didn't it work for him?" Hermione asked curious.

"It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape he thought the wand would become his. The thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco that disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower. From that moment on the wand belonged to him." Rose said, allowing memory to guide her explanation. "Until the other night when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor."

"So that means..." Ron gasped in near disbelief.

"It's mine." Rose confirmed. She twirled the wand between her fingers a few times.

"What should we do with it?"

"Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated.

"I'm just saying it's the elder wand," he defended. "The most powerful wand in the world. With that you'd be invincible Rose."

Ron looked awed. Hermione realized there was some truth in his words, but Rose looked down at the wand with dread. Many hurt and murdered for the possession of this wand. Powerful it maybe, but Rose was didn't want to fight for her life every time someone decided to become brave enough for ownership of it. She shook her head, no. She didn't want invincibility or anymore Voldemort copycats. She both her hands at the ends of the wand and snapped it in half. She turned around and threw both halves into the water.

She turned around satisfied with her choice. She saw that Ron and Hermione were shocked by it, but since it was her wand, it was her choice. Her friends turned towards her after a few seconds.

Hermione's face turned to a smile of understanding. Ron still slightly shocked supported his friend's choice. Even though they were all Gryffindor's with there foolish bravery, they both felt that Rose was the bravest of them all. Her magic was warm. It inspired others to try harder. It inspired them both to never give up hope when anyone would feel justified in wanting to give up, even when Rose wanted to. It was one of the reasons they loved Rose so much.

* * *

In the quiet dark room of Grimmauld Place finds Rosette sleeping. She chose to sleep in Sirius's old room when she realized that it was like a charm keeping her nightmares away. Nearly every night since returning to the Black house after helping with the construction with the castle, she woke up in the early hours of the morning. One night she woke from a particularly grizzly one.

Rose had been inside her parents house. They were unexpectedly alive. She could hardly believe it, but Rose wasn't there. It was like she was looking down on them

They had decided to take a lunch and eat outside. When the dream changed.

James dropped to his knees gasping for air. He was having trouble breathing. Lily ran over to him hoping to calm him down. He was heavily coughing, but it became too rough. Drops of thick red liquid splattered in his hands and the floor. Lily took her wand hoping a healing spell would work but nothing happened. She wasn't able to knock him out or anything. It was as if magic was refusing to work for her. Tears left her eyes. She would have to call an ambulance, but at the rate things were going they wouldn't make it in time. James was choking on his own blood.

Lily's tears changed to the same thick, dark red blood that was coming out of James mouth. She felt the warm liquid run down her cheeks. She felt more sliding over her mouth. She reached up and realized it was coming from her nose. What was happening.

Rose watched in panicked disbelief. Her parents were bleeding. More and more came from their bodies. There did not seem to be an end. She could feel her distress. The windows cracked open. A hint of red dripped down the windows.

Then green light completely filled the room and laughter.

Since then she chose to sleep in a different room hoping it would make her feel better. Sirius's room helped a little, but the memory of losing him felt like it would always be fresh in her mind.

There was a knock on her door.

"I'm coming in." It was Hermione.

"Uh huh..." Rose replied with sleep in her voice.

Rose slowly forced herself to sit up. The blankets falling into her lap. She looked around. Her petite body barely covered very much of Sirius's king size bed. It made her feel like a small child sleeping in her parents' bed.

Hermione hopped onto the bed right next to her.

"Is Ron up?" Rose asked.

"Yep, and he's already eaten."

Rose snickered. "No surprise there."

"I heard that," Ron said indignant.

"Good." Hermione and Rose exclaimed.

Ron tried to contain flinched. Seriously, sometimes they acted so much like Fred and George it was a little scary.

The girls snickered with amusement. Rose looked at Hermione. From the looks of things. She had something to say.

"So what's up?"

Hermione bit her lip a little.

"Did you sleep alright?"

Rose looked down suddenly finding her lap more interesting.

"Better."

"But still not great." Hermione finished.

Rose shrugged. Hermione gave a small scoot closer to Rose to give her a small hug.

"Surely my bad dreams are not what you wanted to talk about because I really don't want to right now," Rose spoke grimly.

For once it wasn't what she was intending to talk about with her best friend. Yes, Rose's dreams concerned her. Ron and Hermione tried hard to help her through them, but they didn't seem to have any intention of stopping.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that I think I found a lead on where my parents ended up," Hermione spoke. Her eyes were lit up with hope. Rose managed to crack a small smile from Hermione's hope.

"Th-That's so great Hermione. Where do you think they are?"

"I think they might be somewhere in America."

"Why so far out?" Ron questioned shocked. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Apparently they decided to become travelers in there 'new' life," Hermione believed.

Ron hopped up onto the large bed. They made quite a picture. If someone had come in on them now, particularly Sirius or Remus they would be amused and in awe of their closeness. They both would have had the camera ready.

'But there not.' Rose thought. 'It's Hermione, Ron, and me.'

She let out another small smile being with her best friends. Yes, Ron and Hermione finally realized what was right in front of them and got together, and Rose tried giving them personal time together even thought they said it wasn't necessary. Rose would smirk and leave the room humming during those moments, but now was not one of those moments.

'It's the three of us and that's good too.' she gave a small smile

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, I think I do have some thoughts if your willing to travel three thousand miles to do it." Hermione replied.

"As if we'd let you go by yourself." Ron stated.

Hermione flushed a little.

"Yes, yes, of course not." Hermione smiled pulling out her wand.

She summoned a holographic image of North America.

"So I was thinking we could split the country. One of us take the east, one take the west, and the other takes the middle. If there was any sightings of where they are we could call each other to let the other know. Then we'd just apparate to the other location." Hermione spoke.

"Okay so who will take which?" Rose asked.

Ron frowned a little not liking the idea of being split up from Hermione and Rose saw it

"Why don't you and Ron take the west and middle. I'll take the East so you can stay together."

Her two friends shared a look.

"Oh. I don't know. Then that leaves you by yourself." Ron said.

Rose gave a small smile. "That's okay, you should take this opportunity. Maybe it'll help the search go faster. Plus you can have a little fun time and you won't have to worry about me interrupting. Not to mention-." ;D

"Okay Rose! I think we get it." Hermione blurted pleading for her to stop. Ron chuckled, face red by Rose's obvious words.

Rose giggled.

"Since this is the plan. There's one more thing. We need buy cell phones then, don't we or will we use owl post?" Rose asked.

"It's probably better to go as muggle as we can." Hermione contemplated.

"Cell phone it is." She replied.

"What's a cell phone?" Ron asked.

The girls sighed.

* * *

As soon as the Golden Trio arrived in New York, they chose to stay and look around the state together when they realized how large everything was, but they didn't stay long. They had several other states to check out. However, it didn't stop Hermione and Rose from going clothes shopping while Ron stood in back impatiently. He grudgingly agreed to hold their bags because he hadn't wanted them to go out alone. With all the crime they heard about that tends to happen in the states he didn't want his girls to be hurt while he stayed in the hotel twiddling his fingers.

However they couldn't stay in the same place forever, they had a mission to find Hermione's parents. From the search in nearly every building they could find for the next month it didn't appear that they weren't in New York.

It was a morose feeling, but it was time for the separation as was the agreement to make the search faster. Rose would take the east coast, while Ron and Hermione took on the rest.

"Make sure you call anytime, anywhere Rose. I mean it. If you're in trouble or just want to talk about anything let us know." Hermione said worriedly.

"Okay I will." Rose gave in quickly. Any kind of argument stating that it was most likely that she would be just fine would go on deaf ears when it came to her safety. She loved her two best friends, but occasionally it was almost as if they were her overprotective parents, which if she admitted was kind of cute.

With so many "final" hugs later Ron finally convinced Hermione that it was time to go. Rose watched the empty spot for another minute. She shook her head to calm down and wiped the tear that slowly slid down her face.

"Time to go."

She continued her search. Every so often she would apparate into dark places to speed things up, until she remembered Hermione believing that it would be best to be as muggle as possible. Thankfully with a good portion of her Gringotts account converted into American money.

'Okay, one last apparition then I'll buy a car.' She promised herself.

She got out her map to see where she should head towards next. She gazed at the names till she found an interesting name.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Should be interesting..."

Interesting... However, the very name alone should have brought alarm bells into her being, but she was having some fun in the U.S. along with searching for Hermione's parents so she didn't think much of it.

She closed her eyes to concentrate.

* * *

With a sharp pop she landed outside Mystic Falls. It was dark and the night was quiet. Rosette could hear a soft chirp as she got out her iPhone 5. She gave Hermione a ring, not noticing a mysterious man lying in the road a mile away.

"Hi Rosette."

"I'm heading to Mystic Falls now. Hows everything on your end?"

"Not much luck just yet, but we're still searching. We decided to go west and work our way towards you."

"Well if you need help let me know."

"It's okay. Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure your having some fun too. I don't want you dedicating your every breath looking for my parents. Ron and I want you to actually enjoy yourself."

Rose was not sure what to say to that. She wanted to help Hermione find her parents as much as she did.

"What? The Hermione is telling me to slack off?"

"I'm serious. Finding my parents is my responsibility. I love so much that your helping. Just make sure you don't stress yourself out over it."

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. "Hey! I'll have you know that I do have fun."

"Yeah name one time since we left New York." Hermione challenged her.

"Um... Hmm. Well there was that one time..."

"See you can't even name one!"

Rosette rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll see what sort of trouble I can drum up!"

"ROSE!

"Just kidding. Maybe I'll enroll in the school or something."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe that when I see it. Ron and I are heading to bed. Be safe."

"You too. Good night."

Rose ended the call. Putting the phone in her pocket she heard the sound of wind fly by her and then it stopped. She looked up to see a man standing two feet in front of her. He had the darkest hair she'd ever seen. His eyes were blue. She could see they held a strange darkness to them. His black leather jacket hung perfectly to the shape of what looked to be a strong body. Underneath was a black shirt with black pants, even his hair was black highlighting the pale skin that was shown. All in all she could legitimately say he was a gorgeous man if it weren't in such potentially creepy circumstances meeting a man in the middle of know where..

'This guy sure likes black, but then again I'm not exactly one to talk.' she thought to herself

"Katherine?" The man looked at the small girl what looked almost like confusion and disbelief.

Rose looked behind her in confusion to see if someone was behind her, but there was no one except her.

"Uh, no. I'm Rosette though I prefer Rose."

The man's eyes widened with shock partly from the accented voice and that this girl looked like his old love. He could hardly believe his eyes at the resemblance. But there she was.

"You just look... I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone."

His words startled Rose. The last time she checked she didn't know anyone that looked remotely like her. She checked her back pocket to make sure her wand was close... just in case.

"I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you. Not to be rude or anything but this is a little strange that your out here in the middle of know where." Rose said leaning back a little.

Damon smirked.

"Well you're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

"Touche. It's Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here."

He tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course that's what I read in the brochure. I just moved here." Rose confessed.

"Really. I never would have guessed," Damon replied sarcasm lacing his words.

Rose gave a small smile. "Yes well, a new change was in order."

"Why's that? May I ask."

Rose looked into Damon's eyes. Normally, she wasn't a fan of talking to strangers for so long, but there was something about him that called out to her. She bit her lip a little and her heart skipped a beat at his smoldering gaze.

"These last few years have been difficult so a change of scenery was in order. It's almost like the Universe wants control over me." she shrugged. Her jaw somewhat clenched. There was no way she would have had the guts to confess this to Ron or Hermione, so what made her do so now?

Damon nodded in silent understanding. "Who would want that?"

"I thought I knew what I wanted." Rose said. She thought she had wanted to be an Auror, but after everything concerning Voldemort and his followers she hoped to stay out of it.

Damon tilted his head with narrowed eyes. "That's not true. You know what you want."

Rose scoffed in disbelief. Having only talked to her for a minute and he could see what she wanted? How could he do that, not even she knew.

"And what's that mysterious stranger with all the answers."

The strangely sexy smirk on the man's face returned.

"Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."

Rose looked at him for a minute. For some reason she had the feeling that he really meant those words. That they weren't being said as a joke.

"So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" Rose asked challenging him.

He looked straight into Rose's eyes. He took a few steps closer.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion." Rose couldn't look away. "And adventure, and even a little danger."

Rose opened her mouth to refuse his claim but her words were rebelling against her. Still, Damon looked right at her. She took a breath and found her voice.

"So what is it that you want?"

It was clear in Damon's eyes that he was not expecting a response like that from her. It wasn't everyday that someone ever asked what he wanted from anything or anyone.

Rose's iPhone rang she looked down to see what Hermione wanted since she said she was heading to bed. That was when Damon came closer once again. He tilted her chin up and made sure she was looking him straight in the eye. His blue eyes widened and became smaller. She gasped.

"I want you to get everything your looking for, but right now you are going to forget that you met me. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet."

She looked at him following his compulsion.

"Goodnight Rose."

Rose blinked looking around. She could have sworn that someone was standing there talking to her a second ago. But what was it about? For some reason she couldn't remember. There was this weird feeling that something important had just happened, but she couldn't seem to place it.

She looked at her phone. It was a missed call from Hermione. Hadn't she already talked to her just a second ago? She looked at the time.

"I better get a hotel room and look for apartments to rent tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Ok I wasn't sure if I was going to let this happen, but to hell with it! I want to and I hope you like it. Don't worry the Gilberts will still be in the story. Rose will be friends with Jeremy and Jenna instead of relatives. Rose will still try to look for Hermione's parents in Mystic Falls, but she will also fall in with the story given some differences since she is Female Harry Potter the witch instead of Elena Gilbert. I don't plan on writing it word for word. I'm not that kind of author. I just wanted to make sure I made a point with this particular final scene.

Note: this will be one of the few times that Damon will be capable of compelling Rose. Her mental shields were down so she would not be expecting to meet a Vampire in Mystic Falls.

So far I'm thinking the story will be kind of like season 1 and 2 but Rose won't be with Stefan in a Romantic way.

I hope you like it...

Princess of Red.


	2. Jenna, Jeremy, and Bonnie

AN: Okay, so to fit the story I am going for I had the Jeremy's parent's die (T.T) a little sooner than when Damon meets Rose instead of right after like in the show. I hope you like it...

Chapter 2: The Gilbert's and Vampires

Rose woke from the tweeting text tone that chimed from her iPhone. She looked at the table with blurred eyes. The phone looked so far away, and yet she wanted to know what the message said. She grudgingly sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. The queen-size bed was so nice and comfortable under the maroon comforter it seemed like a shame to have to get up. She looked around the room she was in. The Mystic Falls Hotel was very nice. She'd noticed briefly on her way to the hotel last week that many of the places at the name "Mystic Falls" in the title. Apparently there wasn't too much thought in the names of the places: Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls High School... and so on.

She smirked a little.

Another chime rang.

She twisted towards the phone.

"Have fun at school :D_ HAHAHAHAHA" - Ron

Rose looked down at the phone with confusion. School? When did she say she would be going to school?

She closed her eyes in realization when her brain finally caught up with Ron's message from last night's conversation.

"Allow me to inform you and Hermione that what I said was a joke... O_O;;"

"No, no. We are in total full support of your choice. You go for it. Get all A's or I'll embarrass you at any given opportunity especially when you get a boyfriend." - Hermione.

"But, it was a joke. T.T... what about your parents?"

"It's going to be okay. 3"

"3 okay..." Rose typed back

Rose put her phone on the charger so she could get ready for the day. She would have to soon anyway before it was time to check out. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower when the temperature reached a good place. She got under the water and sighed at the nice feeling. She closed her eyes. From the looks of those messages Hermione was trying to get her to relax instead of help look for her parents. Knowing herself she would have aggressively looked along with the other two, if it were any other way, but she always had a hard time denying what Hermione wanted. Then why had she willingly traveled so far?

'Going to a muggle school sounds horrifying' She shuddered at the thought

She looked down to wash her body. Various sized scars littered her small, skinny body from head to toe. The loving after-effects of the war. She would receive a constant reminder every time she looked at herself. She wrapped her arms around her 5 foot 3 inches frame to reach some soap on her back.

'Yeah, like someone is going to want this body.' A grim thought came.

Her long black hair reached reached to her elbows. It was straight and a little messy, but a nice wash would fix it right up. She shampooed and conditioned, before rinsing and getting out. Wrapping a towel around her body she looked herself in the mirror. She decided to comb her long bangs to the side to hide the infamous lightening bolt scar along with the rest of her hair. She put on her black panties and a c-cup black bra. She put on black skinny jeans, a black tank top with red lining, and red flats. After putting on her contact lenses, a little eye liner, and clear lip gloss she gave herself a final inspection and nodded at her appearance.

After gathering her stuff she checked out, deciding she would grab a bite to eat at the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant she saw a stack of newspapers and grabbed one to read. If she was going to be playing the new resident as Hermione recommended she would have to look for a place to rent. She couldn't very well waist all the time in a hotel room. She received many stares for being an unrecognized person walking into a well populated restaurant. She gave them small smiles before fallowing the Host to a table. Little did she know of some of the sexually scandalous thoughts from some of the boys that caught a glimpse of her. All in all the place looked homey with the earthy colors that decorated the restaurant.

She was seated at a table a few feet away from the bar.

"A waitress will be with you shortly," the lady said.

"Thank you."

She looked at the menu and decided what she wanted.

She opened up the news paper to look for possible places to live. There were few places where apartments were located. A few people were advertising wanting to find a roommate for both apartments and regular housing.

A young pretty girl with long brown hair came to her table.

"What can I get you?"

Rose looked up at the girl about to place her order when she got a better look at the girl. She rose an eyebrow a bit at the girl's appearance. She was good looking, but her eyes were slightly out of focus, a little bloodshot. She was leaning against the table a bit as if to keep her balance. Her name tag clearly read "Vicki."

"A cheese burger with fries and a Pepsi, please."

The girl nodded briskly, writing Rose's order and left.

'Is that girl on drugs?' she thought to herself.

She shook her head with silent disapproval and returned to her paper. Her frown deepened when she read the headlines of an article.

**ANIMAL ATTACK!**

**A young lady and man reported dead at 3:00am was found camping in the forest bitten by a wild animal. Location of the animal has yet to be found. Updates will be given as soon as possible. Remember to be safe. **

"An animal attack?"

"It's terrible, isn't it?" A lady said from next to Rose.

She was a young woman with light red hair, it almost looked blonde. She was slim and pretty. If Rose didn't know any better she would have thought her somewhat similar to her own mother.

"Yes, terrible. Is this common?" Rose asked.

"Not really. It's been years since the last one," the lady said.

Rose nodded.

"The name's Jenna Sommers." Jenna introduced.

"I'm Rose Potter."

"I hope this doesn't seem rude, but are you new here? I don't recognize you and you have a different accent."

Rose smiled. "Not at all. I am new. Just moved here. I'm looking for a place to stay. A good different, I hope."

Jenna smirked. "Of course it's pretty. Different..."

Rose nodded. Different... Of course she would be different, now more than ever being in a foreign country than her own. The accent would definitely be noticeable by many for a while until they got used to her.

"Thank you."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Well technically I came with a few friends but we separated, we're traveling different states to see the country." It wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't know Jenna very well.

Vicki returned with her food. The girl in question did not look much better than before. She looked like she had to try harder to not look like she was going to fall over.

"Sounds a little lonely. Do your parents miss you?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, uh... Well, they're not alive anymore."

"I'm sorry hon. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago." Rose tried to reassure her, but Jenna looked sad as well.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

She nodded a little at the question.

"I could be better, I suppose, my sister and her husband died just recently." Jenna shook her head with a sniff. "Sorry about that. Enough with the depressing thoughts. This probably wasn't how you wanted to spend your meal hearing about my sorrows."

Rose smiled gently. "That's okay. I definitely understand."

Rose took a bite from her burger.

Jenna couldn't help but watch her. She realized that Rose didn't say everything to her about herself and her parents. Who would to a person they just met? That much was obvious, but there was something about the look in Rose's eyes that caught Jenna a little off guard. Yes, they were a beautiful, deep green, but there was hints of something else within them too. There was a look of sadness, a loneliness. Jenna could tell from the small smiles the younger girl gave that she was the type that covered it up, but was not able to do so completely, no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly a crazy idea popped into her head. The kind of idea that Jeremy would look at his aunt in complete disbelief. Hell, she couldn't believe she came up with it in the first place, but for some reason it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah, Jenna?"

"You said you were looking for a place to live right?"

Rose looked at Jenna with confused curiosity

"Look, I know we just met so this might sound totally strange and out of the question, but would you like to have a room in my house rent free. I live with my nephew and he might think it's crazy too, but then again so is he sometimes. Normally, he's a really nice guy though."

Rose looked wide-eyed at Jenna. Jenna was inviting her to stay with her?

"What, rent free? No way! I don't mind paying. My parents left me money. I can help. It wouldn't be fair making pay for everything."

Rose watched Jenna in shock. A room, rent free? That was just unheard of. There had to be something. It was unheard of to her. Usually someone wanted something in return from her.

"I mean it Rose."

"Well no! It can't be that simple! There has to be something I can do for you. You're offer is too generous."

Jenna nodded slowly her consent.

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better we can negotiate some conditions."

"Sh-shouldn't this be written down? Make it more official? What about Jeremy?"

"No, it's okay. And as for Jeremy. We can help him get used to it.

They negotiated terms and no matter how often Rose tried to offer money into the deal Jenna was convinced that all she needed to do was sign up for high school, get a part time job. Study as hard as she could. Get the best grades she could. Rose had even tried to emphasize how much money her parents had left her, but Jenna wouldn't have it.

* * *

Sitting in a corner of The Mystic Grill sat Stefan Salvatore staring in complete disbelief that Katherine was sitting at a table not too far away from himself. How could this be? Wasn't she really survived the fire from Fells Church that fated night?

He focused his increased vampire hearing wanting to know what was going on. He was just glad that Damon was not in Mystic Falls. God knows what misery Damon would inflict on him if he knew. He would come after Katherine and try to take her away from him again.

He listened in on the mystery girl and another women talking. Apparently they would be living together from now on. But then Stefan heard something that gave him some doubt on whether this girl was Katherine. He heard her laughing. It was sweet to listen to just as Katherine's had been, but it had a more genuine quality to it, no deceit or manipulation behind it.

'Strange,' He thought to himself.

He would keep an eye on her.

* * *

With the agreement underway, Rose and Jenna went to the hotel she stayed at and got her luggage. It surprised Jenna how little there was for someone that traveled to a different country.

As it turns out Jeremy was actually a very nice young guy to hang around after a few days of convincing him that she wasn't some kind of thief or con person. He was about three years younger than Rose. He was kind of quiet. He helped her move in to the room across the hall from his own. He taught her how to play his video games with him on what she found out was an Xbox 360. She, Jeremy, and Jenna watched movies and ate dinner together some nights getting to know each other, but Jeremy usually preferred to hide out in his room or go out at night, disappearing for hours.

All in all Rose's decision was panning out to be a good one. However, still had yet to confess anything about her being a witch that could use magic or the terrible war she went through. She only talked about that she had no parents, but she had the greatest friends. Maybe one day she would but not now. Definitely not now...

Unfortunately, Rose found out something she wished she hadn't, and those were the nights Jeremy wasn't so nice. She'd been wondering why some nights Jeremy seemed to vanish, and returned drunk and smelling like smoke.

Rose walked into Jeremy's room about to announce that the dinner she had made was ready to be eaten. When she did, a vile smell reached her nose. She looked at Jeremy in shock at what he was doing. His windows were open so it could have been a lot worse, but all the same it was unpleasant.

"Oh my god! Jeremy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Rose exclaimed with disbelief at the sight of Jeremy smoking

Jeremy rolled his eyes

"Mind your own business," Jeremy said, standing and walking towards the window.

"Where are you going? You should put that out and come have dinner." Rose frowned by the different attitude.

"What makes you think I want to hang out with you and Aunt Jenna. I'm going out."

"Why are you doing drugs?"

The look on Jeremy's face was not one she wanted to see again. Anger and sadness glistening in his eyes.

"Is it your parents Jeremy?"

"Shut up."

Realization dawned on Rose. Jeremy's answer said it all. He was depressed by his parent's death and dealing with it by using drugs.

"Look Jeremy I know losing your parents is hard, but-"

"I don't want to hear it Rose," He nearly yelled. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

"Where are you going? I really don't think going out high like that is a good idea," concern flashed Rose's voice.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm going out to see Vicki. She's my girlfriend if you have to know. Tell aunt Jenna whatever you feel like."

Jeremy climbed out the window leaving a confused Rosette.

"Vicki?" she muttered to herself, trying to recall why that name sounded familiar. Only person came to mind. Vicki was the waitress from the Grill that looked like she could barely stand on her own two feet because she had been high. She was Jeremy's girlfriend and they hung out to do drugs.

"Well bloody hell." She cursed.

Since Rose's discovery, she and Jeremy had some difficulties getting along when she would try her to talk to him about his parents' death and that it wasn't a good idea to take drugs period. However, Jeremy wasn't going to listen.

"Are you okay Rose?" Jenna asked noticing the tension.

Rose sighed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"It's nothing Jenna. When did you say school started again? I'm going to need to prepare as best I can." She thought. Maybe channeling Hermione's love for learning would help her feel a little better about this muggle education thing that she agreed to in a moment of craziness.

The next day Rose made the wise decision to go to the library and look up history books that could help her in her education. She wasn't aware of what American history was like and she had a feeling that knowledge on how to defend yourself from unfriendly spells was going to help her in this situation. She looked around and finally reached for a book not realizing that another girl was reaching for the same book.

Rose turned and looked at the girl before releasing the book to her.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." she apologized.

The dark skinned girl smiled.

"That's okay. The names Bonnie Bennet. You must be new here I've never seen you before."

"Yeah. I'm fairly new. My name is Rose Potter. Nice to meet you."

"So what were you looking for?"

"I don't know. Anything really. I'm about to start Mystic Falls High soon and I want to know at least a little something."

Bonnie contemplated for a few seconds before grabbing a book for Rose.

"How about this one?" It read, _Salem Witch Trials_.

Rose rose an eyebrow at this. It was almost as if Bonnie could tell she was a witch but the next words that came out of Bonnie's mouth gave her a clue that she didn't believe in it.

"My grams has this crazy notion that I'm a witch and keeps trying to get me to believe in these so called psychic premonitions that I get, but she probably just belongs in a old person's home." Bonnie sighed.

Rose's eyebrows were nearly lost underneath her hair in shock. A Salem witch. She briefly wondered if Hermione had any familiarity about American magic.

"Well... I don't know. If you are having these premonitions maybe you should talk to your grams some more."

Bonnie bit her lip with doubt. "I don't know it all sounds so insane to believe."

"Okay. How about this. Can you predict when my birthday is?" Rose asked with silent challenge. She gave a small welcoming smile to help keep Bonnie at ease.

"I guess I can try, but don't expect much. Here give me your hand." Bonnie held out her hand for Rose to hold in one of hers. "Okay... Let's see."

Rose waited with baited breath. If she was a witch this would mean that this place was not as supernatural free as she was expecting. Would she be able to remain here? She was starting to warm up to the place. Jenna was nice, and Jeremy was sometime when he wasn't being stupid taking all those drugs.

"Leo...July..."

Rose's eyes made contact with Bonnie's at the sound of her voice.

"July 31st."

Rose bit her lip. Bonnie was definitely a witch. All it would take now was to get her to believe in it and she'd be able to do so much. As for Rose, maybe she could let some things slide. Bonnie seemed like a nice girl. Maybe they could be friends.

Bonnie looked at her, almost as if she was nervous to hear in whether her answer was right or wrong.

"Maybe you should talk to your Grams, Bonnie because you're right about my birth date. Even my astrology sign is right."

Bonnie looked down. "I don't know. Maybe it was just a lucky guess.

Rose gave a small, doubtful smile. "Yeah, maybe... If it's alright would you mind helping me with this?" Rose made a gesture to the book.

Bonnie nodded. "Sure."

Bonnie and Rose stayed for another hour in the library before they both agreed that things were starting to get boring with all the reading they did. Bonnie asked her if she wanted to go shopping with her and with the prospect of making a new friend, Rose nodded affirmatively.

* * *

"It's your first day of high school! I'm so excited for you two." Jenna squealed happily. Rose smiled indulgently while Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Let's see what should I make you guys. Let's see there's toast and ... toast. Oh, I can make coffee." Jenna finished lamely.

"There's coffee?" Jeremy asked wanting some.

The toast popped out ready for eating.

"Don't worry Jenna I'll take care of it. Don't you have to go to your college?" Rose reminded.

"Shoot! That's right. I have to be there- two minutes ago! Crap!" Jenna exclaimed with panic.

"It's okay. Go."

"Okay. Bye. Have a good day guys." Jenna ran out with a piece of toast.

Rose watched Jeremy pour himself some coffee before she got some for herself. She had taken a shine to the American drink that gave her a energy jolt. It was especially helpful on days she had nightmares and couldn't sleep very well.

"Hey are you okay Jeremy?" Rose asked.

Jeremy shook his head at her and said, "Don't start," before walking away.

"Okay," Rose muttered to herself. She looked at the time. "Better get ready for school.

Bonnie sent her a text message saying that she would be there to pick her up in a few minutes.

* * *

From inside Bonnie's car, she and Rose talked more witches and her doubts about it.

"So, I predicted a llama, Heath Ledger's death and I still believe that one day Florida is going to turn into a resort and break off from the country."

Rose nodded.

"Okay so..."

"Well I suppose I'm psychic now, who knows. I still think my Grams is nuts, but-"

Bonnie pushed the breaks on the car so they screeched against the street. It was a good thing there were no cars behind them for a few block or there could have been a crash. Rose clutched the side of the door handle and her seat tightly, trying to stay calm at the sudden jerk of the car.

"What was that? Are you okay Rose?" Bonnie asked with concern.

Rose took a deep breath before getting over the startling move. "It's okay Bonnie. I'm fine."

"It was like a black bird or something; it came out of nowhere."

Rose nodded. "It's okay. Really."

"How about this? I predict that this is going to be a kick ass year."

Rose smiled nodding her agreement.

* * *

AN: I hope it didn't seem too terribly unrealistic at how fast Rose was willing to accept Jenna's offer, but sometimes people do get along fast, like they just somehow click.

Let's say that Rose, Hermione, and Ron celebrated her birthday before they left to America.


	3. Rose meets Stefan Salvatore

Chapter 3:

Vampires

AN: I hope you enjoy this... :D

Chapter 3:

Rose and Bonnie walked inside the class. Bonnie took note of the lack of interesting guys hanging around the lockers as she guided Rose to get her schedule.

"So I take it your scoping out the guys," Rose joked.

Bonnie nodded vigorously.

"You know it. Did you ever have a boyfriend in back home?"

"No, but I must say there were plenty of hot ones," Rose grinned.

"Well, come on girl! Why didn't you make a move?" Bonnie gasped exasperated.

"Well they were mostly just friends."

"Ouch." Bonnie replied.

"What?"

"I bet if those guys you talk about heard you say that they'd be majorly disappointed."

Rose shrugged. One thing she couldn't believe when she met Bonnie was how much she would like her. She was very nice. They got along well. They talked a lot about virtually anything. Except for the part where Bonnie doesn't know the major detail of Rose also being a witch... But other than that, it was awesome hanging out with Bonnie.

"OH MY GOD Bonnie!" A very pretty blonde girl came jogging towards them and gave her a hug.

"How was your summer?" the girl asked.

"It was really good. This is Rose. We hung out together a lot," Bonnie introduced. "Rose this is-"

"The name's Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself.

"Hi Caroline." Rose replied.

"So Rose, where are you from? England? I've never seen you before. Do you have an accent? I hear there sexy, but if you were a guy of course. You know, your pretty hot, I'd totally go out with you if you were a guy." Caroline rambled.

"Uh-" Bonnie snickered. "Yes, I have the accent. You're quite gorgeous yourself." Caroline smiled clearly pleased with the new girl. "No, I'm not a guy, but thank you for the compliment... I think."

"Well anyway, I better go. Gotta get my schedule. See you later."

Rose nodded biting her lip trying not to laugh, but it didn't last long. Bonnie giggled along with her.

"So was she everything I said she was?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yes, and more." Rose smirked.

The continued walking.

"So speaking of schedules we should get- WHOA!" Bonnie paused just outside the office.

"What?" Rose looked to where Bonnie was to see who she was making googly eyes at.

"What a nice back." Bonnie sighed.

Rose looked to see the back of a tall guy that was no doubt very good looking if he turned around. He wore baggy jeans and a leather jacket with short brown hair.

"Yeah." Rose agreed.

"No! It is not just a nice back, it's a hot back." Bonnie wanted to emphasize. Rose nodded snickering.

Just as Bonnie and Rose were about to start walking again she couldn't help listen in on the guy and receptionist talking.

"Your file is incomplete. Your missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts."

The guy took his sun glasses off and spoke with a gentle voice.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

The women looked back down as if she were the one in the wrong and decided to correct herself.

"Well, your right, so it is."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows with confusion. The lady suddenly corrected herself and she looked as if she were in a daze.

'Strange.' Rose thought. She looked at Bonnie and noticed that she wasn't paying attention to what just happen. Like she was any better though, she had to do a little coercion some of the staff to get her accepted into the school, but the strange thing was is that she didn't sense any magic coming from the guy. Rose wasn't sure what was happening.

"I'm sensing that he plays the guitar." Bonnie sighed wistfully.

Rose nodded with a smile. "Bonnie?"

"Hm?"

"Our schedules."

Bonnie moaned in disappointment. "Oh, If we must." She clearly didn't want to stop looking at the guys hot ass.

As they were about to head to the classroom where the schedules were being kept she noticed Jeremy walk into the guys bathroom and Rose didn't know any better she say his eyes were red, from drugs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I just saw Jeremy. I'll be right back," Rose replied.

"Do you need help?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it's okay. Go back to looking at that guys butt."

Bonnie was more than willing to accept Rose's words. Bonnie looked on blissfully.

* * *

Don't let it be said that Rose didn't know the rules of some social gatherings. Guys went to the guys bathroom, girls went to the girls. There was no mixing of girls into guy's and guys into the girl's restrooms but now, like a few other times at Hogwarts Rose could honestly say that she didn't care. If Jeremy was getting into drugs with that Vicki girl again than she felt the need to talk to him. He was a nice guy and didn't want to see him hurting.

Rose opened the door without a second thought startling a guy in there that was not Jeremy, but he wasn't important right now.

"What the hell chick get out." Rose ignored him. She saw Jeremy putting eye drops in his eyes, trying once again to hide the fact that he went and got high.

She turned him around. "Are you kidding me? You're determined to kill yourself?"

"I'm not." Jeremy pushed her hands away.

"Is it on you now? Throw it out!"

"Chill out, Rose."

"Stop trying to be cool Jeremy. You'll just get yourself in trouble." Rose argued back.

"What the hell do you care? It's not like your my sister."

"So what! I might as well be since you don't seem to want to take care of yourself."

Jeremy glared at her.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but what happened to the guy I first met? He was so nice. I'd never even heard of an Xbox before you taught me how to play it."

Jeremy paused. Rose could see some hesitation.

"Just stay out of it."

"Not happening."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Again with the eye rolling." Rose muttered.

* * *

Rose walked out of the bathroom not noticing anyone in front of her. The guy she and Bonnie saw earlier bumped into her. She saw that he was giving her an odd look. He looked at her once than out the door she came out of with slight confusion.

"Um- isn't that the men's room?"

She took a quick glance away towards the door hoping that he wouldn't notice her embarrassed look.

"Um yeah... Ah- I was um- It's complicated." She brushed her fingers through her long hair nervously, waiting for the teasing.

The guy nodded and allowed Rose to step past him. "Thanks," She muttered. She moved to find Bonnie not noticing the Salvatore continuing to watch her.

* * *

Her first class was History Mr. Tanner and thankfully Bonnie was in there with her. This teacher was quite passionate about his subject. Unfortunately he also noticed many of the bored stares he received in return. Rose noticed that the guy that had caught her coming out of the boys bathroom was sitting a few rose behind her. She turned back when he looked at her.

A light buzz came from her iphone from Bonnie.

"OMG girl. HAWTIE watching u."

Rose gave a soft snort in disbelief, but she knew Bonnie was right. She could feel his eyes burning into her back.

* * *

To be quite frank it was a miracle that Rose managed to make it through the day. Having Bonnie as a new friend was great. However, she insisted that the new guy was into her, but Rose wasn't sure what to think. Yes, he was good looking, she be blind and stupid not to see it, but there was just something that she wasn't sure about what to think about the guy.

But at this very moment she had made a decision that had almost startled herself, but it just felt like a nice gesture. She was going to see The Gilbert Family graves. Jenna had given her permission to go visit, saying how sweet Rose was when she saw a few flowers in her hands. Jeremy was no where to be seen, but Rose could only assume that he was with his so-called girlfriend Vicki Donavan willingly ruining his body.

So there she stood in front of the Gilbert headstone: Miranda Gilbert and Grayson.

"Hi, I know you guys don't know me, but I moved in with your son and little sister. I hope that's okay since it was your house." She couldn't help the pause in her voice.

"I'll admit. I can't believe how fast things are changing. I hope this isn't too weird that a stranger is talking to you, but since I can't be at my own parents' graves I hope you're willing to accept me. Maybe I really have no business pushing Jeremy to talk. I don't know. Bonnie might be a witch. I hope she comes to terms with it before her magic gets out of control. But then again, I've got a lot of secrets too. Do I even have a right to involved with everyone? What if they get hurt because of me? I don't know if I could bare it."

That was when Rose heard a bird screech. She almost ignored it, but it called to her again. She turned around and saw a black bird. The pose it was giving her screamed "notice me!" It turned its body side ways with its beak in the air as if posing like a king.

"Yes your highness you have my attention."

The bird squawked again. Rose came closer to the bird not caring that dirt was getting onto her black skinny jeans.

"Well, aren't you a handsome bird." Rose could swear that the bird puffed itself out with pride. It was a little similar to what Hedwig used to do.

Rose let a small smile come but it quickly disappeared when she saw some weird white fog coming out fast. Almost too fast. She looked around to see where it was coming from but the bird flew away after a final screech. This fog was someone's doing. Was it a wizard. Rose had to get out of here fast. She didn't have her wand with her to deal with confrontation. It was tucked safely hiding deep in her trunk where Jenna and Jeremy wouldn't think to look.

So she ran for it, accidentally tripping once, but quickly hurried back up. She ran a little faster until she accidentally ran into someone.

"Are you okay?" It was that same guy from earlier.

Rose nodded. She turned looking back at the cemetery. The fog lingered. Not showing it's source.

"I- yes, I'm okay. Are you following me?"

"I'm visiting I have family here."

Rose almost cringe by the mistake she made.

"Wow, that was rude of me. I'm sorry. The fog was getting to me for a second. Then there was this bird that had quite the adorable ego, I must say. It was all very... very something."

"Something?"

"There's some movie I'm thinking based off a movie. I watched it not to long ago too... hmm... What was it?"

"Are you talking about Hitchcock?"

Rose a single clap of her hands. "That's it."

"I'm Rose."

He gave a small nod in greeting. "I'm Stefan."

Rose smiled nodding. "That's right. We have history together."

"And English and French," Stefan reminded her taking a leaf off her shirt.

She looked down a little nervous to look him in the eye. She noticed a flash of silver from his hand and saw a ring on one of his fingers. It didn't look like any other ring. There seemed to be a crest of some sort on it.

"Nice ring. Is it a family ring."

Stefan answered right away. "Yes, so I'm stuck with it. Weird, isn't it."

"No, of course not. I've seen family rings like that before.

Well at least she wasn't totally moronic talking to him. Sure she'd had guys try to get into her pants before, but it was mostly for her status as the Girl-Who-Lived, and if she had remained in England she could only imagine that attention she did not want to receive from her damned fan club.

Stefan looked down with a gentle sniff, so Rose wouldn't hear. He focused on the smell. It was the sent of something dangerous that could happen if he didn't say something. This confirmed his suspicion. She was definitely not Katherine if he was attracted to her human blood.

"Are you hurt?"

With all the adrenaline that had rushed through her while running she hadn't noticed that she cut herself when she tripped over a rock. There was a small strain in her step when she felt a twinge flow through her leg. She bent down to lift her pant leg to see and there was a deep cut dripping with blood.

"Oh shit. That doesn't look to good I better fix that," Rose said with a grimace. Though thankfully it's not the worst wound she'd ever received.

She looked up from her spot and noticed that Stefan had quickly turned around. Rose frowned with wonder by his actions. It was fast, but she thought she saw a dark color grow inside his eyes as he turned away from her.

His voice was strained when he spoke. "You should go. You should take care of that."

She looked down at her leg again and knew he was right, but something seemed off in his voice. When she was about to ask if something was wrong she looked up and saw that Stefan was no where to be seen.

"He's fast. He made that woman change her mind about his school paper work and his insane good looks. He's not a wizard. I don't have enough evidence to confront him, but he is definitely not human."

* * *

"I'm heading out Jenna, Bonnie's waiting for me at the Grill," Rose called out.

"Okay, but wait I want to try something." Jenna rushed out.

Rose turned curious about what Jenna would say next.

"Remember, it's a school day tomorrow so don't stay out all night," Jenna recited.

Rose smirked. "Not bad. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were my real aunt."

Jenna nodded happily. "Have fun then."

When Rose opened the door she found Stefan standing right outside.

"Hello."

"Hi," Rose replied startled. "How did you know where I lived."

"Small town. I asked around."

'How's that? Not many people know me here.' thought Rose skeptically.

Rose nodded to Stefan's answer.

"Sorry I disappeared on you randomly earlier."

"That's... okay." Rose replied slowly. 'Definitely not human.'

"Is your injury better?"

"Yeah much better. Thanks."

Stefan nodded.

"You don't have to stay out there." Rose turned around when she forgot her purse.

"I'm fine."

She turned around when seeing that he had not come. 'He can't come in without an invitation?'

* * *

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

Bonnie and Rose could see the flirtation gleam in Caroline's eyes and from the looks of things she was intending to lay it on thick.

"I used to live here when I was still young."

"Who're your parents?" She continued.

"My parents passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry," Caroline replied. Both she and Bonnie looked at Stefan with the look Rose hated the most. Sorrow, sympathy... The looks that did nothing to bring them back. It's not like anything would anyway.

"So what about you Rose?" Caroline continued. Rose tried to hid her grimace. "Where are your parents. You always seem to be alone except when you're with Bonnie."

Rose really hated conversations like this. She could predict the needless sympathy coming her way from Bonnie who knew about her parents.

"They died. It happened a long time ago."

"Is that why you live with Jenna Sommers and Jeremy Gilbert?" Caroline continued. Rose practically bit her tongue having to restrain herself from telling Caroline very rudely to back off. She was so focused she didn't notice Stefan eying her.

Thankfully Bonnie came through. "Caroline! Rude much?"

As Caroline was about to defend herself, Rose turned towards Stefan.

"So do you have any siblings?" It was Stefan's turn to pause with a slow answer. Rose could almost see the annoyed look on his face, but he hid it well.

"None that I like to talk to."

"That bad?"

Stefan nodded. "I live with my uncle."

Caroline returned with more to say. "So Stefan and Rose, since you're new to Mystic Falls you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls. It happens every year. It's basically a lot of people getting drunk, but it's fun." Bonnie explained.

'A party huh? Maybe...'

"Are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her. She gave Rose a strange smile, it almost look like a knowing smile like something seductive could come from this party if she went.

'What the hell Bonnie?!'

She looked at Stefan for a few seconds. He was genuinely good-looking and from the looks of things he was a nice guy. But one thing not many new about Rose was that she'd been fooled far too many times to fall for tricks. Hopefully he wasn't, but whatever he was, Stefan was trying very hard to hide it. Maybe if Rose went to the party some light would be shed on her curiosity.

'It's like they say. Curiosity killed the cat. It's true.' Rose reminded herself, but what many fail to mention is that satisfaction brought it back. 'Maybe I'll find something out.'

"Count me in." Rose finally replied.

* * *

Mr. Tanner was lecturing about the Battle of Willow Creak. It was a battle that happened over a hundred years ago that took place in Mystic Falls nearing the end of the American Civil War.

"So can someone tell me how many casualties resulted in this battle?"

"Miss Bennet?"

"Um... A lot?" Students snickered. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cuteness can turn to dumb very quickly. Mr. Donovan would you like to take this opportunity to over come your jock stereotype?"

The blonde guy named Matt Donovan shook his head. "It's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm totally cool with it."

"Hmm. I'm sure. How about you Miss Potter." Rose looked up from her book. "Sure you can enlighten us with an answer to one of the town's most historical events?"

"Sorry, but I don't know. I'm new here. I don't know American's history just yet."

"Just know that excuse isn't going to last you much longer." Mr. Tanner warned.

"Noted." she replied getting a small sense of Severus Snape in this teacher.

"346 Casualties." Stefan supplied. "Unless you're counting local casualties.

"That's correct, Mr..."

"Salvatore."

Rose looked back at Stefan impressed.

"Any relation to the original settlers to Mystic Falls."

"Yes, but very distantly."

'There were Salvatore's here?' Rose thought. She looked at Stefan.

"Of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church that they were in. It was a night of great loss."

One could almost see the steam coming from Mr. Tanner's ears. From the sounds the sounds of things Stefan had give the impression that Mr. Tanner had forgotten to brush up on some known facts about the battle, and he wasn't too pleased with being corrected by a student that he was supposed to be teaching. It was okay with Rose if teachers made mistakes sometimes. It showed that they were not perfect or lording over there students, but Mr. Tanner seemed genuinely convinced that he had been right about the no casualties bit.

'So did Mr Tanner make a silly mistake or does Stefan no something?' Rose couldn't help think.

Rose put her chin against her fist leaning heavily on the desk as she continued to listen to Mr. Tanner speak. She took notes for the time being putting what Stefan said out of her mind. Tonight was the party. She'd do a little digging.

* * *

Rose arrived to the party with Bonnie. When she saw the bonfire and keg of alcohol her sense of party came back to her. She couldn't help feeling a little excited about having some fun tonight. Maybe she would relax a little in trying to find out what Stefan's secret was tonight, but she also knew that Jeremy would be there, hopefully he wouldn't do anything. Yes, she couldn't deny her raging curiosity about Stefan, but if Hermione and Ron found out she was hunting for info they'd go into a tizzy and demand that she leave Mystic Falls for her safety.

'I guess I'll just have to see what happens.' She thought to herself.

It wasn't too much longer until the drinking and gossiping began. Rose very quickly found herself in a conversation about Stefan.

"Okay Bonnie, okay. He is pretty damn good looking. I'm not refuting what your saying. Bloody hell he looks like he could be the spokes person for every gorgeous man in this world."

"He has a romance novel stare. I can't believe you don't want to just rub all over him."

Rose nearly choked on the beer she drank.

"Bonnie!" Rose laughed.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked

"No idea. You're the psychic one." Rose looked around for the guy in question.

Bonnie took a drink of her own bottle of alcohol before answering.

"Okay Grams says I have to concentrate. I'll use this as a crystal ball or something. Put your hand on it." Bonnie told her.

Rose looked towards Bonnie curious. Was she accepting that she was a witch or was this the alcohol talking? She figured she try out what Bonnie was about to do, granted using an alcohol bottle as a crystal ball was an odd medium to use, what the hell? It couldn't be the weirdest thing in the world. Rose grabbed the bottle. As soon as she did a look of panic ran rose on Bonnie's face. She let go.

"What did you see Bonnie?"

"It was so weird. When I touched you. I saw a crow."

"A crow?"

"Yeah, it was sitting on your shoulder."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad. What's the problem then?"

"There was fog, a man... He was- I'm drunk. Don't believe what I just said. There's nothing psychic about that."

'Yes, there is Bonnie.' Rose thought. 'But why did your vision involve me?' She watched her friend leave to get a refill. She sat down at an empty bench waiting for her to return.

"Hey."

Rose jumped a little at the voice. It was Stefan.

"Oh hi there."

"Sorry, I startled you again."

"Yeah. A little, but it's okay."

"Want to walk with me. You look a little bored without Bonnie?"

Rose looked Stefan in the eye. Should she? Maybe she could get to know the guy a little. Even if she didn't think he was human that didn't mean he certainly wasn't trying to be. She couldn't deny that he was very nice too.

"Sure."

They walked near a bridge that was covered in lights with much less people. If Rose wasn't a witch that could defend herself at a moments notice, having remembered to bring her wand this time she never would have gone too far alone.

"So how did your parents die?"

Rose was a little startled again by his question.

"Wow straight to the point."

Stefan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but ask. You just look a little sad sometimes."

Rose looked at Stefan for a second wondering how he noticed that about her. She did her best to be cheerful around Bonnie and Caroline, Even with Jenna and Jeremy whenever he graced her with his presence. But within a few minutes of Stefan seeing her he could tell that something was missing with her. He was right.

"Well they were murdered by a very bad man." She couldn't very well say wizard.

Stefan listened intently. "Did they ever catch the guy."

"Yeah." She killed him.

"The sad thing is he was coming for me when I was just a baby."

"Why would he consider a baby a threat?"

'I was in a prophecy.'

"My parents knew information on him and he couldn't let them get away with it. I'm sorry this isn't exactly party chit-chat is it?"

"It's okay" Stefan said. The thing was, Rose could hear the true understanding that came from Stefan's voice.

"My parents gave there lives for me. I didn't get a chance to know them, but I have met friends of theirs over the years and they tell like to tell me stories about them. It helps, but sometimes..." Rose paused trying not to let her emotions get away from her. "Sometimes the real thing would have been nice."

"Who did you stay with until you came to here?"

"My mom's sister and her family. They were... interesting."

"You didn't get along?"

"Picked that up quick, didn't you. Let's just say they weren't the nicest people." Rose replied grimly. "I'm just glad it didn't last forever."

"You won't be sad forever Rose."

Rose looked at Stefan for a moment before nodding. She hoped she could believe him. She was already surprised by how much she was admitting to him. While she missed having Ron and Hermione being with her it was kind of nice having some other friends. She had been so worried about starting a muggle school again because she thought she wouldn't be able to meet anyone, but she was gladly wrong about it. Bonnie was amazing and probably Caroline. She reminded her of Lavender Brown a bit, or a much nicer version of Draco Malfoy. Not only that, but as much as she wanted to find out what Stefan's secret was, she could definitely see him as a friend.

She just wished the moment hadn't been ruined by screaming.

Rose and Stefan ran back towards the party to see what was wrong. Rose saw Jeremy holding the girl that she remembered as Vicki, the waitress from The Grill.

"Rose!" She heard Jeremy yell. "Rose help!"

Rose ran to him as Jeremy laid Vicki on the table.

"What happened to her Jeremy."

"I-I don't know." Rose could tell he'd been drinking from his voice. "We were fighting so she stormed off. The next thing I know she screamed. And when I found her she was like this. She bleeding really badly."

Rose looked closer and she certainly was. Blood was flowing out of two gouged wholes that came from her neck.

"Someone call an ambulance."

Quickly thinking Rose took off the shirt she was wearing thankful that she had an undershirt on. She rolled up her shirt and tied it around Vicki's neck. Not too tightly to choke her but hopefully it was enough to control the blood flow.

"Here let me. She's my sister." The guy Matt Donovan she had in her History class asked prompting Rose to move for him.

Rose vaguely remembered seeing some images of those the bite that was on Vicki's neck. It was most likely from a lesson in one of her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. She closed her eyes trying to think. It wasn't a werewolf bite. Those tended to be used with all their teeth as is what Professor Snape lovingly informed the class hoping to expose Remus Lupin as a werewolf. This bite looked to be just as gruesome, but it was different.

She looked towards Stefan to see if he was okay. She saw his eyes were darkening. The veins around his eyes were starting to show. When Stefan realized she was watching he turned around and ran.

She looked back at the panicking students as Vicki was taken into the ambulance van.

'Deathly good looks, needing an invitation to get into someone's home, smart enough to outsmart a teacher, possibly anyone, knows more details about events in History than Mr. Tanner. Perhaps almost as if he was there himself?' Rose ventured to guess. 'The bite mark on Vicki's throat, and then there was the look on Stefan's face. He had reacted to Vicki's blood. Almost as if he'd wanted to eat her before he ran away.' Rose's eyes widened with thought. Besides werewolves there was only one other creature she could think of that were just as blood-thirsty. 'The one that hurt Vicki, could he be...'

Rose could see how worried Jeremy was for Vicki. As much as Rose didn't like what they got up when they were together, she couldn't help but feel for him.

"Vampires." Rose muttered quietly.

* * *

AN: Idk: **_Maybe_** I could be tempted or bribed into doing the Damon/Stefan rivalry for Rose's affections, but my first instinct is to make them best friends, or have Stefan try to catch her attention at the very least, but just know that Rose will ultimately be with Damon because I love Damon 3 XD.

:3

Princess of Red.


	4. Damon Salvatore

AN: I altered ch 2 just a little bit to say that Stefan believes Katherine to be dead. Just so you know.

Chapter 4 Damon Salvatore

Stefan ran to the Boarding House in a hurry. He had a feeling he knew the Vampire that attacked Vicki Donovan.

'It has to be him. Who else would be so diabolical and screw with me.' He thought opening the door.

Stefan saw his nephew Zach writing at his desk. As he was about to rush to his room Zach spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Someone was attacked tonight Zach, and it wasn't me."

Stefan ran up the stairs to his room and waited. He was here he just knew it. There was no getting rid of him no matter how hard he tried to avoid him. A black crow flew out the window and Stefan saw the one he suspected was the cause of all this trauma. The one who promised him a lifetime of pain and misery.

"Damon."

"Hello brother," came the voice laced with darkness to match the smirk that crossed his face.

Damon stepped in the room in all his diabolical glory. Everything about him screamed darkness right down to the all black clothing he chose to where. Black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, all to match his black dead heart.

"Don't you think the crow is a little excessive?" Stefan asked stiffly.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," Damon came back.

"When did you return?" Stefan glared.

"I didn't want to miss your first day of school. Such monumental moments need to be remembered. Did you happen to take a picture?" Damon smirked. He leaned against a bookshelf. "Nice hair. It suits the Mr. Hero act you enjoy putting on."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank god you can tell time. I couldn't take much more of the '90's. That terrible grunge look didn't suit you at all." Damon smiled. "Remember Stefan, it's important that you stay away from the Feds." He snickered.

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I miss my little brother," Damon defended mockingly.

"Cut the bullshit. You hate small towns. You think there boring with nothing to do."

"Not to worry Stefan. I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon strolled to near the window again.

"You kept that girl alive. That was sloppy of you."

"Man, that can be a problem." He grimaced with a groan. "For you, I mean."

Stefan glared daggers at Damon. "You didn't answer me. Why are you here."

Damon sighed.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly sure your answer will be summed up with one little word. Rosette," He spoke softly. "She's quite breath taking. She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

"You won't touch her!" Stefan growled.

"Don't be so touchy." Damon smirked. "But is it working for you Stefan? Being around her? Surrounding herself in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not. We both no how that ended." He said quickly. "So tell me, how is the animal diet working out for you? When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel, or Bambi perhaps?"

"Don't even think about it Damon. I won't drink human blood."

"Aw, don't you crave even a little?" Damon pushed

"Stop it."

"We can do it together. I saw a couple of girls with our names written right over them." Damon pushed again. "You know what forget about them. Why don't we cut to the chase? How about Rose's blood?"

"Stop it!" Stefan snarled

"I wonder what her blood tastes like. Don't you? Can you imagine it?" Stefan's eyes darkened. "I can"

"I said STOP!" Stefan yelled. He rushed forward ramming Damon through through window.

When Stefan looked up from the ground with the broken glass, Damon was already on his feet smirking.

"Not bad. I'm impressed. Your style could have been better. You had a nice face. Very scary," Damon mocked.

"Yes with you it's always fun and games, but you cause nothing but death for people."

"That's obvious." Damon shrugged.

"I won't allow it. You won't hurt Rose."

"Shall I take that as a challenge."

"Damon, no!" Stefan near pleaded in frustration. "After all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

Damon pretended to think for a second before answering. "I promised you an eternity of misery. Now what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't keep my promises."

"Just stay away from Rose!"

Damon sighed with false concern. "I wonder where your ring is."

Stefan looked at his hand startled to find his daylight ring was gone.

"Oh no, the sun will be up in a couple of hours. What will you do? That's ashes for you, brother."

Stefan looked unsteady at Damon's words.

"No worries. Relax Stefan. Here," Damon held out the ring for Stefan to take. Stefan looked at his brother for any signs of tricks before slowly taking back the ring.

Right after Damon's eyes darkened, with heavy force that only a vampire could achieve he threw Stefan into the wall, breaking his neck. Knowing it wouldn't take Stefan very long to heal he shook his head with a frown.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. Don't try it again. I think I'll say 'hi' to Zach." Just as Damon was about to leave a new thought came to him. "And as for Rose. You don't have to worry, I won't hurt her, maybe. Actually, I may not even have to. She'll come to me all on her own."

Damon turned to leave back towards the house well aware of Stefan's scowl trying to burn a hole through his leather jacket. If Stefan was hoping to burn through Damon's heart with heat vision he was going to have to try much harder.

* * *

Rose didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Jenna came to pick her and Jeremy up from the party. It had been a quiet trip back despite Jenna's attempts to make conversation. Jeremy, shaken and upset by Vicki's life threatening injury ran to his room to be alone. Rose dragged her feet, trudging her way back to her own.

'Vampires,' she thought. it was the only thing that would stay in her mind as soon as she put the pieces together about Stefan. 'And since Stefan said he has a sibling, he must be a vampire too. How bloody unlucky does one have to be to pick a spot where vampires reside in.

She stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. She could feel the small bags forming under her eyes from lack of sleep, and a raging headache that was no doubt formed for the same reason. And not too much longer her alarm clock would ring signaling her to get her skinny ass out of bed and go to school.

'I need coffee, like a gallon of it.'

She took a shower in the hopes of feeling more awake, and it helped some. She got dressed in a dark blue pleated skirt that stopped just passed her thighs. She put on long socks that went passed her knees, along with a black blouse. After putting on her knee-length boots she combed her hair and stepped out of her room to be stopped by Jenna dressed in a pretty blue dress.

"So how do I look? Respectfully parental?" Jenna asked.

"That depends, I suppose. Where are you going?"

"Jeremy has a parent-teacher meeting. Hair up or down?"

"Let's see sexy flight-attendant, or dirty trollop."

"Up it is." Jenna smiled.

"Is Jeremy still here?"

"No. He left early. Something about a school project." Rose looked skeptical. "There is no project is there."

"I doubt it."

Jenna nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to school."

* * *

During history Mr. Tanner talked about a hundred year old comet that would finally be returning to Mystic Falls for anyone to see. Channeling Hermione's love for learning Rose took notes on everything Mr. Tanner was talking about, not noticing Stefan staring at her. She could feel it, but she didn't look at him back. She hadn't gathered her Gryffindor courage to confront him about his Vampirism When the bell rang for break she went to find Matt Donovan.

"So how is your sister doing?"

"They decided to keep her over night to make sure she doesn't have an infection. I called my mom and left a message, but I don't know if she'll come. She's not exactly reliable to me and Vick."

Rose nodded.

"She's at Virginia beach with her boyfriend so who knows when she'll be back."

"It's good that she'll be okay."

"I know, she's lucky. I can't figure out what attacked her. There was some talk about missing campers. Whatever got Vicki probably got them." Matt guessed.

From the corner of her eye, Rose noticed Stefan sitting on a table not too far away with his back turned towards her.

"Probably an animal attack." Rose recited.

"I don't know, she said it was a vampire."

"Really?" Rose spoke slowly.

She gave the briefest glance towards Stefan but dismissed the thought. There was no way that Stefan had attacked Vicki because he was with her during the party.

"She woke up last night, muttered 'Vampire' and then passes out."

"Wow, that's a little crazy."

"I think she was just drunk," Matt supplied to explain his sisters strange answer.

'yeah, but she was probably right.' Rose thought to herself.

"Well I'm gonna head back to the hospital and see Vicki. Maybe she'll be better and tell me the real story."

Rose nodded slowly. "Give her my best." While she didn't think much of Vicki she still felt kind of bad for Matt for having to deal with this mess.

She looked towards the spot Stefan had been after Matt left and saw that he had disappeared.

* * *

Sitting at The Grill Rose, Bonnie, and Caroline, were eating and talking. Rose sipping her favorite coffee beverage listened to Bonnie speak about the upcoming comet.

"So I was talking to Grams about the comet and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom."

Rose's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "oh, impending doom? Joyous," she spoke with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't take it seriously though," Bonnie said.

'Which means I probably should, but what else is new.' Rose thought to herself amused.

"The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death so much fires and floods. It created a carnage of paranormal activity." Bonnie explained.

'Well fuck me silly, and the girl still doesn't believe she's a witch?' Rose thought to the side.

"Oh sure, then you poured Grams some more alcohol and told you about aliens, right?" Caroline supplied with disbelief at Bonnie's crazy grandmother.

Bonnie gave Caroline a small frown.

"So Rose?" Caroline started with a smile growing. "How're things with Stefan."

Rose gave Caroline a surprised look. "Things? What things?"

"Oh you know," Caroline gave a small wink. "Any sloppy first kisses, or nervous touches happening?"

'Oh, those things. Sorry to disappoint you Caroline.' Rosette thought catching on.

"No, nothing like that happened."

"Really," Caroline looked in disbelief. "With the way Stefan stares at you, anyone would have thought the opposite."

Rose gave a little sputter. "No- nothing like that."

"Well, girl I recommend making a move soon, or I'll scoop him up." Caroline warned playfully.

"Is that so? What about that guy you met yesterday," Bonnie reminded Caroline.

"Guy?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get his name yet, but" Caroline fanned herself. "he's the absolute definition of tall, dark and sexy." she said lust clear in her eyes.

"Sounds brilliant. Maybe you should go for him then," Rose suggested smirking.

"I just might," Caroline spoke as if proud of herself.

Rose had no bloody clue why her brain decided to do this, or if Jeremy was secretly giving her drugs in her food to have possibly wanted to come up with this idea, but it happened. Perhaps she should get to know the Salvatore vampires before she placed judgment.

"What do you two think about having a dinner one of these nights?"

* * *

Jeremy walked in the room with what looked like a permanent scowl, and looked up when Jenna started speaking.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos," Jenna prompted.

"No thanks. I'm good," Jeremy spoke indifferently.

"Eat anyway. It's good for you. Dinner's actually a ruse. We need to talk."

Jeremy shook his head amused walking away.

"Hey! Get back here. Now. Sit." Jeremy sat down not wanting to pay attention, while Jenna spoke. "You know back in my freshman year I ate my weight in nachos with extra cheese. It was my go to whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy smiled, the excitement in his eyes concerned Jenna

"Did, as in past test. But yeah, I loved it. Anything to get a distraction from reality. It worked for a while but it never lasts before the crushing aftermath settles in. Stop ditching class or you're grounded."

"Parental authority. I like it."

Jeremy rolled his eyes walking out of the kitchen. What the hell did it matter? Vicki was hurt in the hospital. He needed to make sure she was alright. Jenna frowned.

'How am I going to do this if he won't listen?' she worried.

* * *

Rose apparated a block away from the Boarding House the Salvatore brothers lived in. She could almost here her heart pounding in her chest cavity. So far after everything that life has taught her she should very well be moving on her way to a different state far away from the vampires, but she couldn't bring herself too. She liked Jeremy and Jenna. They were almost like a little family despite its ups and downs. Bonnie and Caroline were nice friends to have even though Bonnie was in denial about her magic. Rose wouldn't be able to do anything to help her anyway until she finally did. Caroline knew the gossip about everyone. Even though it wasn't her favorite type of conversation, Caroline could also be a very nice girl when she was in those kinds of moods. The thought of having to remove their memories of her made her sick to her stomach. But as to why she was willingly entering into a Vampires' household especially to invite them to a dinner to get to know them better, well that was a question that baffled even her. With some of her much needed and foolish Gryffindor courage she range the bell that was on the door.

The sound went off, but after a minute there was no answer. She knocked the door handle, but the result was the same. She opened the door, noticing that it was easy to push it open. She quietly walked inside the hall staying behind the door. She took a small breath. She had to stay calm. She'd entered the lion's den, it was time to be the lioness on the prowl.

"Stefan?" Rosette called out.

There was no response. She walked forward and looked on startled by how beautiful the house was. These were definitely not like the typical story vampires one hears about. These guys were real. They sure had great taste too as she saw the leather couches and chairs. Many of the items inside the house looked like antiques. It looked like it was twice as big as Gryffindor tower. The living room alone looked like it could fit an entire house inside. However, from the looks of things it didn't look like anyone was home so she turned towards the door. As she was about to exit Rose saw a familiar black crow fly through. She ducked to avoid the bird, turning around she froze when deep blue eyes stared down at her. On outward appearance alone he was absolutely bloody gorgeous. He could give the devil himself a run for his money with all the tight black clothing that adorned his slim, muscled frame. Not that Rose could talk, most of her outfits tended to include black in them as well. What really got her nerves in a twist was the unflinching stare that would not leave his eyes as he gazed into hers. It was almost a cross between cold and smoldering. He was definitely taller than her as well, just as Stefan was. She only reached just passed the dark-haired male's shoulders with her small height. Rose could only hope to high heavens that she was not blushing because it felt whatever slim amount of Gryffindor courage she'd managed to summon vanished into thin air.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in. I don't usually try to break into people's houses, except for now apparently. The door was... open." She babbled out.

She pointed hoping to prove her point, but when she did the door was closed.

'Whoa, fast.'

Rose could swear she almost saw a flash of a smirk on the guy's face.

"You must be Rosette," He spoke gently.

Her eyes widened a little. How did he know my name? She nodded.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." That would explain it.

"You can call me Rose. You must be the one he doesn't like to talk to."

Damon shrugged and this time she definitely saw a smirk on his face. "Well what family doesn't have their fights?"

Rose couldn't help but feel herself nod in agreement. He offered her his arm, and she took it when her heart skipped a beat. He guided her into the house. She got a closer look into the house. It was like a lovelier version of the Black Family house at Grimmauld Place.

"Is this your living room?" Rose asked curious.

"Living room, parlor, 70's auction." Rose smiled at his last comment. "It's not exactly to my taste, but I didn't design it so..." he shrugged. "So tell me, where does the name Rosette come from?"

He gestured for her to settle onto the couch, and she did so following his prompting. She wasn't surprised by how comfortable it was from what she'd seen. What surprised her was that his eyes had yet to leave hers, even when she broke his gaze to calm herself.

"Well, my full name is Rosette Lillian Potter, and on my mum's side of the family the women are traditionally named after flowers, but she wanted to be a little different and added a little something extra." She finished with a little snap of her fingers.

Damon's rose an eyebrow at her move.

"Or so I'm told," she quickly added.

"I see why my brother's so smitten with you." Damon quirked the sides of his lips a little.

Rose looked up with surprise. What the?

"It's about time. For a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one." Damon sighed. "It nearly destroyed him."

"Um... We're just friends." Rose tried hard to keep her voice steady. What was with everyone thinking it should be her and Stefan together? Don't get her wrong the guy... vampire was really nice to look at and everything, but she just had a hard time seeing what everyone else seemed to be seeing.

Damon looked a little shocked by her statement. A strange gleam entered his eyes.

"Really? I must have heard it wrong," he amended.

"But since you bring it up. What happened to his last girlfriend?" Sometimes Rose's curiosity got the better of her.

"Her name was Katherine. She was killed in a fire. It was... terrible."

After hearing him speak she could swear she saw another brief flash of emotion come to his face. It was sadness. It was like he was trying to hide it. He had said that Katherine was Stefan's old girlfriend, and yet she got the feeling that she must have meant something to Damon as well. Then that moment Stefan made his appearance and from the look on his face, he didn't seem the least bit happy to see Damon.

"Hello Stefan," Damon smirked turning his head towards the Vampire in question.

"Rose, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said stiffly ignoring Damon.

Rose spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry about that, I should have called ahead."

"Don't be silly. You're welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan." Damon slowly walked forward. He turned towards Rose. "You know what? I should break out the family photo album or home movies, but just to warn you he wasn't always the cutest of babies."

Rose allowed her own smirk to appear at Damon's comment, but Stefan was still displeased.

"Thank you for stopping by Rose," Stefan said. Rose was a little stunned by his dismissal, but nodded all the same standing from the couch towards the door.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," she stated towards Damon.

"It's nice to see you." Stefan spoke gently. He looked her in the eyes saying so. Rose gave a small smile with a nod.

"I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you Damon. And points to you for not asking me where I'm from because of my adorable accent." Rose said to Damon.

"Great meeting you too Rose. It was my pleasure." Damon took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

With a small smile Rose turned around a little shocked by Damon's gesture before she started to head out, but Stefan was standing in the doorway blocking her exit.

"Excuse me, please Stefan." Rose said. Stefan stepped aside, his gaze clearly focused on his brother. The scowl on Stefan's face grew deeper the longer he stared at Damon's growing smirk.

When Rose was almost out the door she turned around feeling the dinner invitations in her pocket. With how unexpected the meeting had gone, she'd almost forgotten the very reason she even came to see Stefan and Damon. She turned around.

"Before I forget. A few friends and I are having dinner together in a week together." She pulled out the small rectangular cards. "I'd like to invite you two." She held them out for the brothers to take.

Damon was the first to take his while, Stefan did so reluctantly. He gave his brother what looked like nauseous expression at the thought of Damon entering Rose's house, with an invitation to boot.

"We'll be there," Damon accepted. "Have a safe trip back home."

* * *

Rose walked a little distance away from the house somewhat shaken, by the meeting that had happened inside. It felt like every muscle in her body was moving on autopilot as she walked. It had not gone as smoothly as she'd imagined it in her head. Then again, when does it ever go smoothly?

Damon had been... unexpected. He had inexplicably caught something inside. It felt like it wanted to gnaw at her from the inside out.

Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to concentrate on properly apparating back to the Gilbert house.

* * *

Damon whistled when Rose closed the door behind her.

"Now there's a great gall. I see spunk in that lovely little body of hers. That short skirt of hers was to die for, wasn't it." Damon rose an eyebrow. "You on the other hand look pooped. Over work yourself today? Did you go to the hospital?" He questioned.

"To clean up your mess with Vicki Donovan." Stefan answered stiffly.

"Did your compulsion work? Remember you have to feed properly or your little tricks won't work right," Damon reminded with a smile.

"You are not going to that dinner!" Stefan growled.

Damon smiled. "Too late for that, Stefan. We accepted an invitation from a lovely lady who came to see us personally. It would be rude not to go."

"How long was Rose here?"

"Why? Are you worried Stefan?" Damon asked softly. "You do know that her real name is Rosette, right? Are you scared that we're doomed to repeat the past? Is that why you're playing your little high school human game?"

"It's not a game."

"Of course it is." Damon walked closer to whisper in Stefan's ear. "We both know that the closest place you'll get to humanity is ripping in and feeding on it."

"What game are you playing?" Stefan glowered suspiciously.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Damon's lips quirked. "But you know what? Maybe we won't have to worry about repeating the past, after all. I don't think Rose is that into you."

Damon waved mockingly walking away from Stefan.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. Damon Salvatore awesomeness...

Princess of Red.


	5. Night of the Comet

Chapter 5

Vicki woke from the most horrifying nightmare she'd ever had in her life. She'd seen a monster that was wanted more than anything to kill her. It had dark eyes with veins showing in it's skin. It stared at her with blood lust wanting nothing more than to drain her of her life's blood. The thing that had probably scared her the most was that this thing looked human. It was the embodiment of evil. She shivered. She'd tried moving over to Matt for a little comfort and see if he had seen something come into her hospital room. But when he woke it wasn't Matt. It was that scary thing all over again. It got in her face showing it's long teeth just itching to eat her.

But it couldn't be right. She'd been attacked by an animal, not whatever that thing was.

* * *

Caroline stood listening to a fellow cheerleader squeal about a date she'd had. Caroline was incredibly tempted to kick her off the team if she didn't stop bragging about how good this random guy had been in bed. She could see people around her rushing to prepare for the Comet that would be appearing in the sky after a very long time. Speaking of cheerleaders she was thinking about asking Rose to join the squad. She certainly had the looks and the body for it. She also had a feeling that Rose would fit right in to the sexy car washes and other fundraisers she had planned.

Caroline said bye to the girl speaking when she saw Bonnie and Rose walking closer with last minute fliers reminding people to come see the Comet. She was on her way towards the two when she saw a man in black from the corner of her eye. There he was! The guy she'd seen at the Grill the other night when the first day of school party went bust. She'd gotten kind of drunk from striking out with some of the guys she'd been interested in. Why were guys so difficult to figure out? What was it about her that was turning them in different directions. She had the blonde hair, perfect skin, and she was a cheerleader captain for heaven's sakes. So why did this happen. Maybe she needed someone older and more mature. Like the guy smirking older guy that she was walking towards. She needed to find out his name. Maybe she'd invite him to the dinner she and her friends would be having.

The thing that confused her though was that as she was walking closer someone had walked past the hot guy, then he was gone.

* * *

Rose and Jeremy sat in the Grill eating their burgers. Jenna was finishing up a paper for her college graduate class and agreed to meet them for the comet when she was finished. At the moment he was being nice and didn't seem to be under the influence of drugs. They'd just finished talking about how Rose could get better with the Halo game they been playing before arriving to eat. Unfortunately the niceties didn't last long when Jeremy saw Vicki. When Rose saw that he'd wanted to go see her, she tried warding him off, but he would listen. With a snippy comment for her to back off he left the table. She knew she shouldn't intrude. She would never do it to Ron and Hermione, but she couldn't help a protectiveness come over her when it came to Jeremy, so she listened in there conversation.

"Vicki what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal they'd cut me an extra sick day."

Rose saw someone stand up straight near the pool tables. It was the guy she'd heard go by the name of Tyler Lockwood. And the look on his face somewhat surprised her. If looks could kill Jeremy would probably six feet under by now. He looked like he wanted to shove the pole through Jeremy's heart. She could practically see the aggression coming out of his pours as he walked towards the couple.

"I'm hurting Jeremy." Vicki softly moaned.

"The doctor gave you something right?"

"Yeah, the kid stuff. Nothing with an O in it. I think they were onto me," she gave a small smirk.

"Here." Jeremy handed her a small bottle. Rose gave a small scowl at the sight of Jeremy handing out drugs. "knock yourself out."

She honestly didn't know what Jeremy saw in Vicki. The two practically encouraged each other to fuck up there bodies with all the drugs they wanted to consume. Hopefully, one of these days she could set Jeremy on a better path. Because unlike Vicki's dead eyes, she could see some spark left in Jeremy's eyes, and she was not going to let him ruin himself.

The thing was, it seemed as though Tyler wanted Vicki too.

"Hey Vick. How're doing?"

"Like you care," she replied defiantly as she pushed passed the boys.

The animosity was definitely obvious between the two boys. Only someone with half a brain cell wouldn't be able to notice the tension.

"What're you looking at Gilbert?" Tyler glared at Jeremy, but he said nothing. He only smirked at the other boy as he walked passed.

For some reason Tyler's anger almost reminded Rose of something animalistic, but now was not the time. She had a comet to see.

* * *

So many people were gathered around waiting for the comet to appear. They were giving out candles to help celebrate the occasion. She found Bonnie and Caroline waiting for her near the center where they had agreed to meet. Matt and Tyler caught up with them as well wanting to hang out. He lit Rose's candle with his own to help continue the passing of the flame so the light wouldn't go out.

"Thanks, so how's football going?"

Matt gave a tired grin. "Mr. Tanner's pretty rough, but I think we're almost ready to win our first game."

"Tanner's your coach?" Rose asked surprised. She could just imagine what it would be like for Snape coaching her quidditch team. Probably hellish.

"You'd be surprised. He actually knows his stuff on the field." Tyler supplied.

"No kidding." Rose replied about to help light someone else's candle.

"Thank you."

Rose looked up at the source of the familiar voice. It was Stefan.

"You're welcome."

"Sorry about the other day. You just surprised me is all." Stefan said looking sorry.

Rose looked at him for a second. "That's okay. Is everything okay? I see you and your brother don't get along well."

"We have don't have the best history between us."

'I wonder for how long,' she thought to herself. Vampires did live a long time after all.

"Well enough of that, we're here to see the comet." Rose said stepping towards an open spot to look at the sky.

"You know the comet has been traveling across space for thousands of years all alone." Stefan said close by.

"Yes, Bonnie says it's some kind of sign for evil," glancing towards him.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path that it can't escape."

As poetic as Stefan's words sounded to her ears, she couldn't help be reminded of the prophecy that she'd fulfilled. The more she'd dealt with Voldemort and his followers the more she wanted out of it. To just run away and be free, but obviously that didn't happen. It hadn't been a possibility with him having constantly going after her friends and other people she cared about even those she didn't know. It hadn't just been about her own safety she'd had to worry about. It was every ones. Which was why she dealt the final blow. He had to be destroyed. If not it would have been a never ending war. She was sure that other witches or wizards could have gained the courage to stand up to him, and some did, but in the end it was either Voldemort or Rose.

"Once every century it gets to come home."

Rose wondered if there was a place she could one day call home.

"Damon told me you had an ex named Katherine." Rose said.

Stefan frowned with concern and a hint of frustration. "What did he say?"

"That she died in a fire."

"That was a long time ago."

Rose almost wanted laugh by how much he was exposing himself as a vampire, but thought better of it. It wouldn't be smart of her to antagonize a vampire. They were strong and powerful.

Not to mention Stefan was genuinely saddened by what he was telling her. It was like Katherine's death was still fresh in his mind. She looked down sympathetic. Death didn't just go away even if it was probably decades for Stefan, compared to Rose. Who knows, maybe she could be friends with vampires. Stefan seemed nice enough and she wasn't one that wanted to judge others just because of something they couldn't help, or she never would have cared so much about Remus Lupin, a werewolf.

"Death doesn't just go away, no matter how long ago they died. It stays with you. It reminds us how easy it is to lose someone that we love." Flashes of Sirius and Remus came to her mind while she spoke. The image of their deaths still fresh for her. It seemed like they would always be even when she thought she was getting used to the idea. It only reminded her of how much she missed Ron and Hermione.

As much as she tried to hide her face Stefan saw her sadness.

"Look, sorry for bringing up bad memories. Um..." She stumbled on her words. "I think I'm gonna go. I'm kind of tired."

She walked passed Stefan trying to ignore the look of concern burning through her.

When Stefan lost sight of her, he looked back up at the comet with a sigh. He'd had every intention of pleading to Rose to not let Damon come to the party she and her friends were planning because of how dangerous he was, but the topic of Katherine being brought up through him off. And seeing the upset look on Rose's face that she tried to hide, made him pull back.

* * *

Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler all spread out in search of a missing Vicki Donovan. Matt stopped when he saw Stefan. Maybe he could help.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Sorry, no." Stefan answered furrowing his eyebrows.

"I can't find her she's missing," Mat said worried.

Stefan looked behind him hearing a girl from a distance. He had a feeling he knew just who it was that had her.

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

He was about to turn around and head to Damon when Matt continued.

"I saw you at the hospital." He confronted.

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?" Stefan seemed a bit intimidating which was saying something since he was a football player.

"Visiting." Was his short answer.

"Visiting?" Matt said. For some reason he was suspicious.

"You don't have to worry. I help find your sister." Stefan said walking away.

On the rooftop of a building Stefan saw Damon near torturing Vicki Donovan. Half tilting off the edge of the roof before bringing her back to normal. He did so half a dozen times listening to her cry because she couldn't escape his strong grip. Stefan jumped onto the building.

"Ooh. Impressive. Been eating bunnies lately?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Damon let her go." Stefan said calmly.

Damon shrugged, "Okay." and faked tilting her back again making Stefan panic. He did not want anyone connecting the dots that there were vampires in town. Hopefully he could get Damon out of here before he hurt anyone else. Before he hurt Rose.

Damon shoved Vicki towards Stefan. "Relax."

"What's happening?" Vicki whimpered with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might. Hey Vicki? What attacked you the other night?" Damon gently asked Vicki. A smirk crossing his face as he saw the look of terror in her eyes.

"I don't know. An animal."

Are you sure about that?" Damon said leaning towards her. "Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

Vicki jumped finally realizing. Tears were drying against her skin. "Vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon spoke louder.

"YOU DID." Vicki screamed.

"Wrong." Damon replied.

"Don't," Stefan shook his head.

"Stefan did it."

Damon took Vicki into his arms and made her look him in the eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He spoke gently. He knew that his compulsion would work over his brothers weak attempt. Stefan drank animal blood it wasn't nearly enough to beat him.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeated in a daze.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous, monster." Damon said to her.

"Please, Damon, don't do this."

Damon turned towards his little brother with smirk. "What can you do? You couldn't fix her before."

Damon ripped off the large band-aid that was covering Vicki's neck and saw the bite wound. It looked it was still bleeding. He shoved her over to Stefan to watch as he tried to resist the temptation of wanting to feed on her blood.

Vicki cried in Stefan's arms.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. Your parlor tricks are nothing compared to the power you should've had. How much longer do you think you can resist? You need human blood Stefan."

Stefan shook his head and tossed the crying girl aside.

"You have two choices: Feed and make her forget or let her run screaming vampire from the town square."

"Is that what this is about." Stefan breathed deeply trying to ignore Vicki's blood. "You want to expose me?"

"No," Damon yelled frustrated. "You need to remember who you are."

"Why so I'll feed and kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan shook his head. "Just let her go then. Let her tell everyone that Vampires have returned to Mystic Fallls. At least if they drive a steak through my heart I'll finally be free of you."

Damon gave a small chortle and walked over to the pathetic human to pick her up.

"Wow. Come here sweetie. It's okay." He whispered in her ear releasing her from his compulsion.

Vicki looked around confused. "What happened."

Damon gave Stefan a satisfied look.

"Where am I?" She asked seeing the two guys in front of her.

"I think my stitches opened. Geez." She held her neck.

"Are you okay? Stefan asked concerned.

Vicki shrugged like it was nothing. "I took some pills man" She smiled getting up. "I'm good."

"It's good to be home." Damon smiled. "I might just stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call don't you think?"

"What are you trying to do Damon?" Stefan asked with a scowl.

"I can't wait to see Rose." Damon smiled.

* * *

Stefan walked into the Grill seeing Matt looking over Vicki.

"Vicki said you found her wandering around." He looked at Stefan with a new respect. "Thanks."

Stefan nodded and headed towards Bonnie and Caroline when he saw them.

"Ugh... So much drama. Druggies are such attention whores." Caroline shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah," Bonnie answered with agreement.

"Hey Stefan. What's up?" Caroline chimed over to him.

"Hi. Nothing much." Stefan replied as if he had not just spent the last minutes dealing with Damon's torture.

"Here, let me give you Rose's cell number," Bonnie said writing it down. "She's big on texting. You can tell her I said so."

Bonnie handed the paper over to Stefan. When she touched the skin on his hand a strange gut-sinking feeling filled her body. She snatched her hand back staring at Stefan wonder why she had this bad feeling go through her. Caroline looked between the two confused by Bonnie's weird behavior.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie shook her head. "Sorry that was rude. I should go. Excuse me," she spoke quickly rushing out.

* * *

As soon as Rose returned home she saw that no one was home so she went into Jenna's not-so-secret alcohol stash and took some. It's not as if she would miss it anyway. After grabbing a bottle of Vodka she ran up to her room. She flopped onto her bed after opening the bottle with a little magic. She took a swig of the drink. She made a small wince at the strength of the drink before swallowing it. She just wanted to forget for a little while. Maybe drinking herself to sleep would help with not having a nightmare tonight after she stupidly reminded herself of the people that were gone from her life forever. She took more drinks when she heard a tapping on her window.

She look towards the sound and saw a black crow sitting outside wanting to be let in. She stood up and opened her window to see it hop inside.

"Hello Mr. Crow. What're you doing here tonight?"

The bird hopped closer to her. Taking a hint she held out her hand and let him get on.

"I saw a comet tonight." No sound came from the bird, to which Rose was relieved. "Apparently it's a sign of evil. I don't know what could be more evil than what I've seen." She took another drink from the bottle. "But we'll see, I suppose.

Rose yawned putting the bottle under her bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep now." She said placing the bird on her bed post. "You can stay if you want, just don't be noisy, okay?" She smiled a little at the bird giving it a small pet on it's feathers.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the Grill to her car. She was getting tired and ready to go home. Her long blonde curls bouncing with her steps. A small wind whooshed passed her and she turned around feeling like something was behind her. She shrugged not seeing anything. As she kept walking she got this feeling like she wished that her mom was there with her. She turned around when she heard a noise. She turned around and jumped.

She took deep breaths seeing the guy in black from before.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Damon said.

"No... It's fine um... I was hoping I'd see you again." Caroline smiled.

"I know." Damon replied smirking.

Caroline laughed.

"Cocky much?"

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Caroline asked looking up at him with hope.

"Sure let's."

* * *

When they arrived at Caroline's house there was no actual "hanging out." Soon after they arrived Caroline guided him to her room, not worrying about her mother since she was still at work, and wouldn't be home anytime soon. It wasn't as if it mattered much anyway. She was gone most of the time for work.

Damon soon jumped her laying his mouth on her lips. She happily reciprocated wanting to be pleasured. She put her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Damon put his around her body pushing her back and when Caroline's lines reached her bed she lost her balance and fell onto it. She lay there feeling his mouth make it's way down to her neck. His hands found there way beneath the hem of her dress and ripped it off her. With her pale skin, pink bra and underwear exposed she was ready for what was to come. He took off her underwear, kissing down her stomach. He took off his own clothes. Her hands ran through his hair making it messy. He took off her underwear before spreading her legs to look for her treasure. He slipped a finger slipped a finger inside hearing her moan he added another and another. He didn't wait long to hear if she was ready for him or not before he took her. His hard thrust had her moaning out for more, and more is what he gave her.

Everything he did was for a purpose. He couldn't care less about this girl he was pounding into her bed, but he needed her. It was all for the sake of freeing Katherine from the tomb.

The sex was soon becoming too much. Damon needed her blood. His blood lust was evident in his eyes. He looked up and leaned over her. Giving her one last thrust, his teeth grew sharp. He bit hard into her neck relishing in Caroline's pain-filled scream.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it.

Princess of Red


	6. Friday Night Bites

AN: So if you can imagine, Damon and Rose will be somewhat like James and Lily before they finally got together.

And not to worry, Stefan will have someone. Still trying to decide between two: Ginny or Luna.

I'll be taking more creativity here.

Chapter 6

Friday Night Bites

Caroline woke dressed in her baby doll nightgown from what had to be the worst nightmare of her life. She had been bitten by something. Only it wasn't some wild animal that was reported in the news lately. It was like-she didn't even want to think about it. She felt her neck expecting to find her pale skin just as smooth as it had been before, but when she pulled her hand away she saw blood on her fingers. She stiffened scared when she looked at Damon Salvatore sleeping on the bed next to her. Caroline looked down seeing her pillow had a red blood stain on it. She began to breathe hard. She'd never felt so terrified in her life.

But her mom was the Sheriff. Maybe she could gather some strength from that and sneak out. Yes, she would sneak out, and pretend that this nightmare never happened. She had to get away from this psycho that bit her. As quietly as she could she got off the bed and tiptoed away. To her horror she stepped on a floorboard that squeaked. She looked to the Salvatore she'd slept with to see if he was awake, and to her relief he wasn't. She continued walking till she reached the door. When she almost reached the door she made the mistake of looking back to see if he was still sleeping, but he was no longer in the bed. She turned fast and saw his smirk.

"Good morning."

Caroline felt like she could barely breath as she walked away from him. She shook her head in denile.

"P-please don't." Caroline pleaded.

She backed into the lamp behind her. She grabbed it.

"Don't do that." Damon warned. She hit him. His head barely turned to the side when she did. She wasn't strong enough.

She looked around for any more objects to throw his way, but they only served to annoy him. They all broke against the wall when he avoided the flying projectiles.

"Get away from me!"

"You know Caroline, this could have gone a completely different way." Damon said shaking his head disappointed.

He sniffed the pillow she'd thrown at him. It was stained with her blood. He breathed it in deeply loving the scent. His eyes darkened wanting more.

* * *

Rose woke at the sound of her alarm clock. Tonight was the night she and her friends would be having a dinner party with Vampires. She was not going to say that her true intentions for this party was to get to know the Salvatore brothers and see whether or not they would be a threat. She got out of bed and opened one of her defense books about protective spells.

The spell she looked up was to ward against those with bad intentions. If anyone tried to walk into her house with bad intentions, such as killing for example, well, let's just say their asses would be fried, or dust whoever happened to be on the unfortunate receiving end of this spell. She knew the risk of inviting in a Vampire. She'd read about it in her Monster Book of Monsters. Once a vampire was invited in they would always be allowed in unless the ownership of the house changed, but with extra precautions, they could be prevented from harming others. Grabbing her wand she focused on wanting to protect Jeremy and Jenna should any vampire accidentally be invited in without knowledge of who or what they really were. She concentrated, spoke the spell and with a wave of her wand it was complete. It was an invisible ward that surrounded the house. It would not be seen or sensed by anyone that walked in the area.

'Oh the perks of having magic.' she thought happily.

At that moment she'd received a text from Bonnie. It was to bring extra gym clothes because Caroline wanted her to give cheerleading a try. Rose gave a surprised laugh. Her a cheerleader? As in-your-face as Caroline was sometimes, she really could be surprising. She was certainly good for a laugh too. Sure she loved to dance and everything, but Rose didn't think cheerleader was her style, but from the message she got it looked like Bonnie liked the idea too.

Not wanting to deny another witch she grudgingly sent an affirmative reply to Bonnie before getting dressed.

* * *

When Rose got to school she saw Bonnie waiting for her by her car.

"So cheerleading huh? You think I have what it takes to join girls that'll cut me if I so much as look at their boyfriends?" Rose asked laughing.

Bonnie smiled shrugging. "Well, you said you dance right?"

"... yes." Rose hesitated answering.

"Your athletic?"

"... yes." Rose really couldn't lie.

"You have a great face and body to boot. It's perfect."

Rose couldn't contain the blush that crossed her cheeks.

"... Thanks..." was all she could say.

Bonnie's face changed from happy to a look of concern. It definitely caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"It's stupid." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I'm sure it isn't Bonnie. Tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you. I accidentally touched Stefan. I got this really bad feeling. It was like bad, bad. I'm really concerned about this dinner tonight." Bonnie confessed.

Rose bit her lip. Bonnie was gradually coming into her power. She was probably sensing that he was a Vampire. Bonnie was obviously not a wand user since she never mentioned anything about it. It was always visions and bad feelings.

"Okay, how about this? If anything happens we'll end the party and kick everyone out." She hoped nothing did happen. She bit her lip with a little concern. She would have to stop it if it did.

Bonnie still looked a little skeptical, but with a small smile she nodded her agreement.

As the two walked closer to the school Stefan joined the girls. She Rose contemplated Stefan for a little bit. She understood that Vampires often had their needs. They needed blood to survive. She wasn't stupid to believe that it could be otherwise, but looking at Stefan, he didn't appear to be a threat. In fact he was actually really nice and friendly. Hopefully things went well tonight. Rose had promised herself to give them a chance, and that is what she would do, even with the few extra precautions she set in place. She already had the menu picked out anyway and ready to be made, she wasn't about to cancel the party.

"Hello Rose, Bonnie"

"I'll see you guys later. Caroline hasn't been returning my calls," Bonnie said abruptly.

Stefan gave Rose a look. "She doesn't like me very much."

Rose shrugged. "I guess she just needs to get to know you. I'm sure she'll love you after tonight. Mission accomplished."

Stefan rose an eyebrow looking doubtful, but if it's what Rose wanted he could go with it.

"One thing I can't believe is that Caroline wants me to be a cheerleader with her and Bonnie." Rose snickered.

"Really? Do you like jumping in the air yelling rah rah?" Stefan asked with a laugh.

"It's not really my favorite thing, but I told Bonnie I would at least try it-Stefan!"

But it was as if he hadn't needed her warning. Stefan caught the football that was thrown at him with the intent to humiliate him with ease. It was another reminder to Rose that he was in fact a Vampire. That however didn't stop the impressed feeling that came when she saw him catch the football.

"You know what?" Rose started as she and Stefan walked down the hallway to class.

"I don't know if I'm going to like what you have to say, but go ahead and say it." Stefan replied.

"You should play on the football team." Rose nodded with satisfaction at her brilliant idea. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. Why was she so at ease with a Vampire?

"I don't think so," Stefan said shaking his head.

"So you don't like football?"

"No, I love football, but I don't think football likes me." He said referring to the one who threw the ball at him, also known as Tyler Lockwood.

"Hmm well screw him them. If you want to play, then play."

"Says the girl who can't say no to Caroline about cheerleading."

"Hey! I'll have you know there's more to me then just nice-girl-Rose who wants to make her friends happy."

"Really, well I look forward to meeting her."

Rose smiled. "Okay fine, you caught me. If I'm going down to the clutches of Caroline and Bonnie then I'm bringing you down with me." she said. She spun around, closed the locker that contained her belongings, and headed to Mr. Tanner's History class facing away from the bewildered grin that crossed Stefan's face.

* * *

In the classroom about less than half the students were listening to Mr. Tanner spout on about whatever the hell he was talking about this time. Mr. Tanner clearly noticed because he went on to asking students questions about dates.

"World War II ended in..." Mr. Tanner "Miss Won?"

The asian girl in question shrugged her shoulders obviously not caring.

"1945." Mr Tanner finally answered for the class.

Rose turned towards him.

"Pst... Stefan." Stefan looked at her. "I think the team could use you."

"No, I'm a loner." he whispered back.

Rose smiled shaking her head.

"Pearl harbor... Miss Potter?"

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for her. She shrugged smiling at him. It wasn't like she knew anyway. The last history teacher she had was at Hogwarts, they didn't teach that sort of thing there. Not to mention Professor Binns was the most bloody, boring ghost she'd ever met.

"Thank you Miss Potter." Mr. Tanner emphasized her name.

"Any time." Stefan answered.

"Alright then," Tanner replied. "The Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan answered without a second thought. "I'm good with dates sir."

"Are you?" Tanner countered. Rose rose an eyebrow at the teacher. Yep definitely a small reminder of Snape wanting to catch a no-it-all off guard.

"Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."  
"1964."  
"John F. Kennedy Assassination"  
"1963."  
"Martin Luther King."  
" '68."  
"Lincoln."  
"1865."  
"Rowe Vs. Wade."  
"1973."  
"Brown vs Board."  
"1954."  
"Battle of Gettysburg"  
"1863."  
"Korean War."  
1950-53."

"Ha!." Tanner exclaimed in triumph at finding a date that Stefan had gotten wrong. Rose looked unimpressed by this. What kind of teacher wanted that?

"It ended in '52.""Actually sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected.

"Someone look it up." Tanner demanded.

A student to the far corner of the room confirmed Stefan's answer. "It was 1953." He had answered with a small snicker.

Everyone looked at Stefan impressed and gave a small clap for him.

* * *

Stefan watched the scrimmage from the bleachers. He actually did want to play football, but there were factors holding him back. For one he was a vampire, so would it even be fair? The other thing was Damon was the one that had taught him to play back when they were still human. He really didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Hey Lockwood! Are you just as bad at football as you are at History? Defend the damn ball!" Mr. Tanner yelled out.

Over by the practicing cheerleaders Stefan could see Rose heading towards the cheerleaders with her black short shorts and black tank top. Well if Rose was going to do it Stefan would try out too.

"Try outs were last spring Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Tanner said wanting to ignore Stefan's request to play.

"I wasn't here then sir."

"You're not here now as far as I'm concerned."

Stefan wanted to roll his eyes at the younger man's disrespect, but he wasn't going to say anything about age and such things.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off on the right start. I want to apologize for that. I've played football before, wide receiver mostly and I'm pretty good." Stefan informed.

Mr. Tanner smirked shaking his head. "You know what? Just to see you get knocked on your ass... Go borrow some gear before I change my mind."

* * *

Rose got ready in the gym. When no one was watching she put a cosmetic spell on her to hide some of her cuts that were on her body. It wouldn't due to freak out some of the fragile girls in this place.

"Hell yeah you're hear." Bonnie said excited. Rose smirked placing both hands on her hips.

"As promised." Rose looked around. "Where's Caroline. Isn't she the one that asked me here?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get her on the phone all day. I don't think she's sick. She never is."

"Hmm. I don't know. I haven't heard from her either." She sat down on the ground to stretch. "You're still coming tonight right?"

Bonnie gave a worried. "I don't know. Tonight's no good."

"Please. You helped me plan this." Rose pleaded.

"Oh alright. I'll go." Bonnie conceded reluctantly.

"Thank you." Rose smiled at her.

The girls waited about ten more minutes before anything happened. While they stretched. It wasn't like they were allowed to start without Caroline anyway. As captain she'd made specific instructions to not practice without her so she could make sure everyone was doing her routine the way she envisioned it. Rose shook her head at Bonnie's words, but she knew Bonnie spoke the truth. This was Caroline after all, but it was very strange that she was late. However, not too much longer they heard a car rumbling forward.

Rose observed the car. It was a nice classic. She couldn't deny how impressive that was. She and Bonnie saw Caroline inside the car with Damon Salvatore.

"So that must be the mystery guy from before."

"That's no mystery guy," Rose answered looking at Damon. But what was he doing with Caroline?

"That's Damon Salvatore," Rose continued.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie replied shocked. "As in Stefan's brother?"

Caroline walked stepped out of the car quite satisfied with herself.

"I got a Salvatore." Caroline walked by smirking.

As the girls were lining up in their positions Rose looked passed them over towards Damon, Stefan's brother, the other Vampire that roamed the town. Seeing him even now, there was no denying it in Rose's mind that he was incredibly good looking, freaking hot with his favorite leather jacket. To hell with it, part of her wondered what it would be like to wear it when he took it off. Would it smell like him? Part of her wanted to say screw Caroline, crawl into his lap and have her way with him. She shook her head in disbelief at what had just crossed her mind. There was something dangerous about him. Obviously, since he was a vampire, but besides that, would Caroline be alright around him?

Rose turned away when Damon caught her staring. Caroline was taking charge.

"Sorry I'm late, girls let's get to work."

Rose took another peak at Damon when Caroline continued speaking. Damon was looking directly into her eyes when he gave a small smirk her way.

He mouthed the words "see you later" to her before leaving in his car. She scoffed at his look.

'Arrogant Vampire,' she thought as he drove away.

"Rose! Pay attention!" Rose sighed. Why had she agreed to this again?

As Caroline called out drills, Rose was able to follow along well enough. However, it hadn't been up to Caroline's standards, so she got pushed to the back to observe while the others continued. Clearly being ignored by the other girls while they practiced, Rose decided to watch Stefan try out for football while at the same time trying to get Damon Salvatore out of her mind, but those bloody arrogant blue eyes kept flashing away in her brain.

* * *

Stefan walked into his bedroom back at the Salvatore Boarding House. He pulled on a shirt only to unfortunately see Damon sitting in his desk chair with his Journal open.

"How were try outs? did you make the team?" Damon turned toward Stefan. Damon smirked when he saw the scowl turn on Stefan's face.

Damon held out the book in his hands. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many-" Stefan snatched the Diary away from Damon. "Adjectives," Damon finished. Damon snickered when his brother bound the book.

"What're you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and I want us to start over." Damon said looking apologetic.

"We need to put the past behind us." Damon got up, walking closer to him. "You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal happy human life. Then I want that for you." Damon looked his brother in the eye trying to convey his thoughts. "Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a nonliving living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." He finished quietly.

Damon could see the near hope in Stefan's eyes, and laughed. Stefan shook his head.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way," Stefan said.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Rose today. BTW, that means by the way. She was at chearleading practice." Stefan was back to his ever present scowl. "She looked so perky in her little short shorts." Damon smiled. Stefan looked as if he were about to pounce. "Simmer down." He stated in defense. "I didn't go near her. I've got my own Cheerleader now." He smirked."Which reminds me. I need to pick her up for Rose's dinner. It's also a date. Sweaty palms and all, wish me luck."

Stefan looked ill that Damon was still going to go.

* * *

Which was a lie, of course. Where Damon went was to the Gilbert house where Rose was inside. He had no intention of picking up the little blonde barbie. She could drive herself for all he cared. He could hear Rose's movements from within. He found the curtains open somewhat and saw inside. Don't let anyone say he was a peeping tom, not that he cared, he was a Vampire after all. He did what he wanted. What he wanted, or rather who, was dancing around the kitchen in a little black, kind of skimpy outfit she wore at cheer practice. Her hips swayed with the music. He couldn't help but stare.

He knocked on the door immediately grabbing Rose's attention.

When Rose opened the door she was startled at who was behind the door.

"Damon Salvatore. Aren't you a little early? I haven't even started making dinner yet." She said. She shifted her weight to one of her legs with some nerves.

"I thought I'd come over. Nothing much to do right now."

"So you thought I would provide entertainment?" Rose asked with a surprised eyebrow. "Don't you have a girlfriend for that?"

Damon sighed. "Yeah, I'm hiding from her. I'm not sure things are going to work between us."

"Well that could be a sign then." Rose observed Damon for a few seconds. The wards didn't tell her anything about him being a danger. In fact it was more along the lines of playful?

"It wouldn't hurt to get to know one another, would it?" Damon asked.

"Alright," Roes finally said. "I'll bite. Come in." She stepped aside, opening the door wider to let him step inside.

Damon stepped inside with a slightly hesitant pace.

"I better go change," she gestured to her outfit. "Make yourself at home."

"Of course." Damon replied gently. "Though I must say you're already quite entertaining."

Rose turned around. "You saw...!" Damon smirked at Rose's blush.

Rose shook her head with upturned lips. "You keep your eyes to yourself Mr. Salvatore."

When Rose ran to her room Damon went to the alcohol cabinet, got out some bourbon, and grabbed two glasses. He took off his jacket and hung it on the dining table.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Damon called out from his seat.

"Italian, with Devil's Food Cake for dessert," she replied with a satisfied smile.

If Damon was surprised by how fast she changed he didn't show it. From what he always saw girls seemed to take near hours choosing clothes. The Barbie certainly did. What surprised him more was that her look. Rose came back with black skinny jeans and a burgundy silk button down, short sleeve shirt that went slightly past her thighs. Her hair also had cascaded down her back with soft curls.

"Sounds delicious." Damon replied, handing Rose her drink.

He watched her work with impressive precision. It looked like she belonged in the kitchen. Damon went on the other side of the counter to help her chop vegetables while she finished flavoring the chicken to be put in the oven. Damon took care of the pasta for her before sitting down on the counter stool.

Rose stood across from him noticing his ring.

"So you're brother told me that ring is a family heirloom."

Damon held out his had. "Yeah, this thing has been in the family for... generations."

Rose took his hand to get a closer look at it. She hadn't with Stefan's ring from talking to him about the fog. It was a deep blue stone with a coat of arms in the middle.

"Was your family aristocratic?"

"They were. They had a thing for showing off their wealth."

Rose smirked nodding. His hand still in hers, she ran a finger over the ring. There was magic inside it, some kind of protection spell.

"That's quite a ring you have. It kind of reminds me of my family's."

"Really," Damon looked in her eyes. "Tell me about it."

Rose pulled out the necklace she had hidden under her shirt. During the summer she'd finally visited her parents family vault at Gringotts, after multiple apologies for helping destroy said bank while escaping on a dragon. She'd gotten access to some of her family history. For the most part it was only her father's side, but she was happy with even that.

Rose placed the necklace on the counter for him to see. On the necklace had a roaring lion with the Deathly Hallows imprinted on it's neck.

"This came from my father's side of the family. I don't really know much about my mother's side," she said with a frown.

Damon continued watching her with interest waiting for her to continue.

"The lion represents the Potter family, meaning foolish bravery, cunning, and an uncanny ability to attract trouble." Yes, lions may be noble but they were just as mischievous as snakes.

When she looked up into Damon's eyes she almost couldn't look away. She almost didn't hear him speak when he did. His gaze was just so... consuming.

A strange glint came to his eyes. "And do you represent these attributes?"

"No doubt. It may all be dumb luck though," she responded. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about it."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Not much later Bonnie arrived ready to help finish setting things up followed by Caroline and Stefan. When Stefan came to the door, Damon was the one to answer before Stefan had a chance to knock. The look on his face made Damon want to laugh. In fact he pretty much did. Rose and Bonnie were setting the table while Caroline watched so no one was there to watch Damon harass his little brother.

"Well hello little brother. Happy you could make it." Damon smirked.

"Why are you here?" Stefan glared. "You said you had a date."

"I know, but I thought I'd hang out with Rose for a while instead. She's more interesting."

"I swear if you hurt her-"

"You'll what? I'm just doing what I do best."

Stefan remained silent, not wanting to raise his voice and alert the girls.

"Well, since Rose invited both of us to this adorable shindig of hers, why don't you come in," Damon said, stepping aside.

However, Stefan couldn't walk through the door.

"Oh my, my," Damon supplied nearly tickled with mirth. "You're BFF hasn't invited you inside yet."

From Stefan's look if they were anywhere else, his little brother would have gladly shoved a stake through Damon.

"Well, we can't have that. I guess the party isn't complete without you," He smirked turning towards the kitchen. "Rose, Stefan's here."

"Come on in Stefan," came her voice. Rose poked her head out and smiled when she saw Stefan, waving him over.

Damon smirked ushering his brother towards the food.

* * *

Dinner came and went without a hitch. They all gathered in the living room singing Rose praises over the food when they found out she made the fantastic dinner.

This had Rose nearly blushing, "Well Damon helped out too."

Damon shook his head. "Nothing as noteworthy as your cooking Rose."

Rose sat near Stefan on the sofa with Bonnie in a seat of her own while Caroline was close to Damon in a smaller seat.

"I can't believe Mr. Tanner let you on the football team" Caroline spoke with surprise. "Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come at you. You have to go get it." Damon spoke towards Stefan

Rose could practically feel the tension between the two brothers coming off in deep waves especially with Stefan practically glaring, but thankfully the wards showed no signs of too much aggression, and she hoped it stayed that way.

"But Rose you must be glad to have gotten on the team." Caroline continued. "You almost didn't make it. If you'd been here sooner and joined cheer camp it would have been easier."

Rose's eye gave a little twitch with irritation. "Thank you very much," she nearly had to bite her tongue to contain the biting remark she wanted to say about her having been better than all the other girls cheering. She could practically taste the regret that went through her for even having bothered to go along with Caroline and Bonnie's begging for her to join.

"I'll work with her." Bonnie said hearing Rose's irritation.

"It is a good thing I let you on the team though. Now you can actually be a little more fun to hang out with. It's probably because her parents are dead and never got to show her how to have a little more fun." Caroline spoke without thinking. She saw a few angry looks directed her way. "And I say that with complete sensitivity," she finished lamely.

'I'll happily show you some Potter fun, Caroline.' Rose thought coldly.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know what it's like to lose both your parents," Damon said with concern. "In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now." Stefan interrupted.

"You know what Stefan you're right. The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up." Damon winced.

'I could do something, but it would have to be harmless.' Rose thought.

"Don't worry about it." Rose said. With a small smile towards Caroline.

Caroline nodded with a big smile, while Rose hid a smirk under hers.

* * *

Rose went into the kitchen to clean while the others chatted about who knows what. Damon came in with another glass. When he gave it to her he let go too soon. For a split second Rose thought she was going to have a glass to fix, Damon caught it with ease.

Rose gave a small snicker and a barely noticeable head shake. Vampires...

"Nice catch," Rose said taking the glass.

Damon looked at her for a second. "I like you. You know how to laugh, and you make Stefan smile which I haven't seen in a very long time." Rose felt a little startle by the compliment.

"Were you talking about Katherine earlier?" Rose asked.

Rose opened the dish washer to put the used plates inside and Damon came over to provide a helping hand.

"Mmhm," came his reply.

"What was she like?"

Rose could see the emotion flash quickly through from his eyes. He had loved her.

"She was beautiful, much like you in that department. She was very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

Rose gave a slow nod in understanding. Sometimes you really can't help who you fell in love with.

"So which one of you dated her first?"

Damon smirked, "Nicely deduced. If you ask Stefan his answer is bound to differ from mine."

Rose turned around towards the kitchen towels that were laying there. Jenna had asked her to make sure the kitchen stayed clean and she'd make sure of it.

"Maybe you should quit cheerleading," Damon said sitting on a nearby stool.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked with a half smile.

"I saw you dancing earlier, remember? That's not cheerleader dancing."

Rose couldn't help the laugh that came out of her. "And how would you know that?"

"I saw you at practice. You weren't smiling. You looked miserable."

Rose hadn't expected this answer. She thought he had left. Had he doubled back to watch?

"You saw that huh?" She sighed.

"Am I wrong?" he countered.

"...No."

"Then why do it?"

"Well Bonnie and Caroline suggested it. They seem to really like it so I thought I would give it a try."

"So basically you were bored. It's good to be busy, but don't do it if it doesn't mean anything either." After seeing the look of agreement on her face he continued. "But if it makes you feel better, I think you were definitely better than the others."

A sense of vindication rushed through her. Maybe that's what her prank could be. Quit the team at the last minute before the upcoming football game. She'd wear her uniform to school and the game, before sneaking off. It would really put Caroline through a tizzy.

"I'm sorry about Katherine." At Damon's startled look she continued. "You lost her too." Rose almost wanted to give him a hug, but she wasn't sure if it would have been well received.

Just then Bonnie chose to drop in asking to help clean.

As much as Rose knew she should have been more that wary of having two vampires in the house she couldn't help but feel light around them like it was the most natural thing in the world. Why couldn't it be? Her father did make friends with a werewolf. Vampires were pretty damn close. Maybe things could work out. They could be friends...

* * *

Damon went to the living room hearing his damn little brother asking Caroline to take off her scarf. No doubt so Stefan could see the bite mark on her neck and confirm how evil he was.

"What are you kids talking about?" He returned to Caroline's side.

"I was just looking at her scarf. I wanted to get a closer look."

"Hmm. You know Rose and Bonnie are woking on the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help." Damon said.

Caroline smirked with amusement. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me?" Damon asked with a fake air of innocence.

"I don't think so."

Damon sighed not wanting to put up with Barbie so he looked her in the eyes.

"Go see if Rose needs help in the kitchen."

Caroline blinked a few times. "I think I'll go see if Rose needs help.

"Good idea." Damon replied. Compulsion success. She left.

Stefan looked at his brother with disapproval. "They are people Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on when you want to."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

Stefan shook his head. "No. You've had your fun. You used Caroline. You got to me and Rose. Good for you. Now it's time for you to leave."

"That's no problem because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I'll do what I want with her. That's what is normal to me."

* * *

Rose found herself and Damon in her bedroom relaxing before bed. They'd finished cleaning the kitchen together after everyone left. Damon was lying on top of the covers with sleep wear on. Sweat pants and a undershir, black of course, which gave her a better view of his chest than she'd ever seen before. His arms had slim but still prominent muscles on them which were further hidden underneath the shirt. She wanted more than anything to know what they felt like.

With her own short shorts and tank top on she crawled in the bed to get closer to him.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Of course I did. I got to see you." He replied wrapping an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight." Rose asked her voice near pleading.

Damon turned facing her. "I won't go anywhere. You're not alone."

Rose had to remind herself to breathe at what happened next. Damon turned her so that her back was against the bed with him on top. He slipped between her slightly parted legs so he could get closer, but he supported his weight with his arms so he wouldn't crush her. Bending her legs to give him better comfort she brought her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He leaned down and covered her lips with his own. After a few seconds of kissing she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his mouth and his bigger body on top of hers. When his tongue gently asked permission to get access into her mouth she happily complied.

As their make out session continued he got progressively rougher he held her face while kissing her, but she wanted to touch him. She moved her hands from his shoulders where they had been, to his chest. She moved her hands slowly down and continued till she reached the hem of the shirt. Her hands snuck underneath touching the skin of his abdomen.

Damon groaned softly when he felt Rose's shy hands continue curiously touch him until he felt his shirt being tugged up. Getting the hint he got up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Rose's eyes glazed with lust at the sight of him, even with his pants still on, but it was his turn now. As she was about to go back to touching him he pinned her arms above her head. Getting the hint she kept them as he placed them, but for how long she didn't know because he wanted to touch and see her body too. Rose closed he eyes again feeling his hands roam her stomach underneath her shirt but he wasn't done there. He continued up to cup her breasts in his hands. She moaned at the feeling. They were warm and she felt her toes curl when his thumbs expertly played with her hardening nipples.

What really got him was when she wrapped a leg around his waist. Damon tore her shirt off.

It was also what woke Rose up from her dream. She sat up breathing heavily trying to calm down from the arousal she felt from the dream she had... about Damon. She looked down and her shirt was still in one piece on her body. She moaned hiding her face in her knees with disbelief. Where had that dream come from all of a sudden? Thinking this all the while not noticing a black crow outside her window.

* * *

Tonight was the first football game of the season and as she promised herself she wore her cheer uniform to school long enough for Caroline to notice her ready and peppy before she slipped the rug from under her.

When nightfall came for the pre-game pep rally she ditched the uniform. Choosing instead to wear a blue mini skirt and green shirt while letting her hair loose.

She saw Stefan walk up to her in his jersey.

"OMG Stefan's a football player!"

"Stop."

"Can I have your autograph before you become too famous to hang out with me?" She continued in amusement.

"Oh I don't know. I thought I'd have a cheerleader routing for me. What happened to that anyway?"

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She shrugged apologetically.

"Aw it's okay. You suffered a great loss. It's time to look ahead and start over."

Rose smiled as he played along. He really was a good guy...vampire, both.

Everyone was gathering and jumping excitedly in anticipation for the game that would be occurring soon. Even Mr. Tanner was excitedly giving a pep talk to everyone. From the looks of things Tyler Lockwood was still pissed off that Stefan made the team. Matt was avoiding eye contact with Tyler having felt guilty about the way he treated Stefan.

Then she noticed that Tyler had gone and was getting closer to Jeremy Gilbert with a look that wanted to kill with no surprise, and Vicki Donavan was in the middle.

"Oh no," Rose groaned.

Stefan didn't need long to see what was wrong after seeing Jeremy throw the first punch. Soon enough they were trading blows until Tyler had him on the ground. When Stefan interfered Tyler turned around and hit Stefan it was as if he hadn't hit him at all. Stefan also stopped Jeremy using a broken glass against Tyler by blocking it with his hand.

Rose ran up grabbing Jeremy by the shirt. She saw his bleeding nose "What the hell? Put your head up you're bleeding."

"Stop it! I'm fine," he said pushing Rose's hands off him.

Rose shook her head. " Just go home." And for all she knew he did or maybe not because he brushed passed her roughly out of sight. Stefan had to leave since kick off was about to start.

Bonnie came rushing towards her needing to say something.

"Rose! I saw something."

"Great," she replied sarcastically not thrilled with what just happened.

"No, I mean I saw something, seriously. Like a vision."

"Oh," she said calming enough to understand. "What was it?"

"It was three numbers 8, 14, 22."

"Numbers... Okay. Do you know what it means?"

"Remember when I said I touched Stefan?"

"Yes."

"It was cold. It- it was death."

"Okay. Be careful. Try to avoid the numbers then or something," was all she could say.

'Well that's just great! Why the bleeding hell did I choose to go out tonight?' She thought dread filling her.

"Rose there you are!" came Caroline's angry voice "Why aren't you in uniform?"

'Oh that's why.'

Rose turned to face Caroline with a sigh and a shaky smile.

"I quit. I'm sorry." She said bluntly "I'm tired. See ya." She waved goodbye to her not bothering to see Caroline's reaction. She didn't really care at the moment.

* * *

When Rose got near the parking lot. Where, thank goodness, no one was located she hid behind a car just incase to prepare to apparate home. When she double checked to make sure no one was around she was startled to see Damon next to her.

Rose sighed "You startled me. Make a noise when you walk. What're you doing here?"

"Avoiding Caroline. Having trouble standing all the talking."

"Again huh? Maybe you should just break up with her already," Rose replied shortly.

Damon rose an eyebrow with a frown. "Something wrong?"

"My roommate Jeremy chose to pick a fight today."

"He alright?"

"I guess. He stormed off." She replied with irritation. "Look, I'm sorry but I really should go."

As Rose was about to walk away Damon brought his arm around her waist and turned her towards himself so she was facing him, her body dangerously close to his.

"Wh-!" When she was about to struggle out of his arms he tightened his grip around her.

Damon tilted her chin up for her eyes to meet his.

"Calm down. You're safe. You're safe with me." He spoke softly.

Rose felt her body start to melt against his as she relaxed at the sound of his voice. What was he doing?

"Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" She spoke slowly.

"I have other intentions with you."

"Intentions?"

'What is he doing to me?' She thought. She felt like she was floating with no control.

"You want me." Damon continued gently.

"I want?"

"Yes you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to. I bet you've even dreamed about me.

"I...do."

He was compelling her. Shit! She had to concentrate hard on her occlumency shields.

"And right now, you want to kiss me."

He got closer believing to have won, but Rose finally gained control of herself having successfully protected her mind from compulsion. Rose pushed him away almost shaking with anger. Damon looked back in surprise. It was a good thing her mental shields required so much focus or she would have lost control and blown something up.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you think your playing at, but let's get one thing straight. Don't mess with me, and especially don't mess with Caroline!" Rose spoke nearly hissing at him. Sure Caroline was kind of irritating sometimes, but she was still a friend.

She turned to run away fast, getting away from Damon.

* * *

Stefan walked out of the locker room to get some air before the game started. Matt came out behind him having seen the fight between Gilbert and Lockwood.

"You going to be able to play?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm good."

"Look what you did back there. That was cool of you for having Jeremy's back."

"Someone has to look out for him."

"I know." Matt spoke agreeing. "I was a dick this week at practice."

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Stefan replied with a half smile.

Matt shook his head. "It's no excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you on the team." Matt held out his hand and Stefan returned it.

Matt turned away to rejoin the team and Stefan turned around when heard clapping... From Damon.

"Well isn't that nice. Stefan joins a team and makes a friend. It's all so rah rah go team, yeah!" He said mockingly.

"That's enough tonight. I'm done with you."

"That was a nice trick with Rose. Let me guess you gave her vervain. It has been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."

"I didn't give her vervain." Stefan said with a little confusion.

Damon looked at his brother suspiciously. They were known for lying to each other, but he wasn't.

"I see you're telling the truth. I could have sworn I'd caught her in my compulsion."

"You compelled her!?" Stefan yelled.

"Vervain works instantly, but it took her a minute to break free."

"You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"I didn't. Like I said. She broke free."

"How?"

"I don't know. Oh well, I guess I'll just seduce her the old fashioned way, or eat her."

Stefan looked at him, not believing what he was saying.

"You won't hurt her Damon. You said so yourself because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried about that at first I thought you had no humanity that you like pretending to be the monster you say you are, but I was wrong."

"Who's pretending?" Damon challenged.

"Then kill me."

Damon hesitated. "Well I'm... tempted."

"No you've had lifetimes to do it and yet I'm still alive standing, and there you are still haunting me. After 145 years Katherine is dead. You hate me because you loved her. I know, and you torture me because you still do. I don't believe for one second that you don't have your humanity."

The Salvatore brothers stared each other down until they heard Turner's voice come from behind.

"Salvatore. What the hell are you doing. We have a game to play!"

Damon smirked at his brother. "If this is my humanity, then what's this?" He asked.

"No!" Stefan yelled not having time to stop Damon.

Damon pounced on Turner. He extended his fangs relishing in the screams the human made as he tore into the man's throat. When Damon let the teacher and football coach go he dropped to the ground dead.

With a bloody mouth, extended teeth, and dark eyes Damon spoke threatening Stefan.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

8, 14, 22

* * *

AN: You'll have no doubt noticed that I didn't mention anything about the Deathly Hallows symbol. That will come later... :D. Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like it.

Princess of Red


	7. Founding Families Party

AN: Hi, as a pre-note before I continue with the story, Ron and Hermione did not just disappear. They will definitely be back.

Chapter 7 Founder's Party

To say Rose was relieved that it was the weekend was an understatement. After what a Damon had tried to pull on her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Stefan. She shook her head with some guilt.

'No, Stefan is not the one that tried anything. I shouldn't blame him for what his brother did.'

Not only that, but despite the anger Rose felt towards the older Salvatore she couldn't help but feel saddened by his attempt with compulsion. Rose had genuinely liked Damon not just for his looks or suave nature, but for split moments of loss and sadness for the girl, Katherine. He was a vampire that knew love. Now she'd have to make sure to work overtime at perfecting her occlumency shields to protect her mind. It wouldn't due to lose control of herself. Who knows what a vampire would try to make her do if they ever found out she was a witch.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it, making sure the wards around the house stayed strong.

* * *

Damon stood in the doorway of his Stefan's room. With a sly smirk on his face he quietly stepped inside and sat down on the desk chair. With a little concentration he slipped into his brother's mind to send him an "interesting" dream, so to speak. He snickered when he saw Stefan tossing in his bed. It was fun taking advantage of his animal diet no matter how wrong it was. Vampires needed human blood.

Stefan watched with horror when he walked into the Gilbert living room. It was obvious that its occupants couldn't see or hear or they would have looked up from their position on the couch. Rose was straddling Damon's lap with a blanket wrapped around her naked form. He was kissing her rather passionately and Rose looked to be happily reciprocating with her arms around his shoulders. Giving her time to breathe Damon moved down kissing her skin till he reached her neck. Damon looked up seeing Stefan. His eyes darkened and teeth extended. Damon bit Rose and held his mouth open around her pale delicate neck to suck her blood. From the moaning sounds coming out of Rose, she was enjoying the feeling of Damon's mouth slowly sucking her blood, feeding him. Blood streamed down her bare back till it soaked the blanket.

Stefan couldn't stop the blood lust that went through him as it entered clearly into his darkening eyes. He wanted some blood. Rose's blood. It smelled exquisite. He could just imagine the thick, red liquid running down his throat like silk. He drank animal blood, but maybe just a little taste wouldn't hurt.

NO!

Stefan lurched forward sitting up in his bed. He breathed deeply from his nightmare trying to regain his breath.

"Bad dream?" came Damon's voice. "Unfortunately I could only imagine how Rose would look naked, since I haven't actually seen it yet. Don't worry I plan to fix that soon." Stefan looked up with a scowl. "Do you know how easy it was getting into your head just now? You really need some human blood. Might even the playing field." he smiled. "Football reference. Sorry to soon?"

Stefan ran to his pocket knife and thew it at Damon's stomach.

Damon looked up none too happy about having one of his many expensive shirts ruined. He pulled out the knife nonchalantly so his wound could heal.

"I guess I deserved that. I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit, the wild animal that was responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."

"What're you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion. Oh yeah, a real vicious one. It attacked a hunter this morning it's all over the news. BEAST CAPTURED: ALL'S WELL IN MYSTIC FALLS." Damon recited.

"Why cover your tracks. You're always proud of your killings."

"I'm having so much fun with you and Rose. I decided to stay longer."

"Don't even try compelling Rose again. I'll give her vervain." Stefan warned.

"Perhaps compulsion wasn't the best way to go." Damon contemplated. "Believe it or not Stefan some girls don't need mind control. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, well, I think you know where I'm going with this." He finished before shoving the knife into Stefan's stomach. Hearing Stefan groan in pain and drop to his knees was only the icing on the cake.

"This is a John Vervatos dude. Dick move."

Stefan groaned pulling out the knife hearing Damon walk out of his room. If this was Damon's way of a challenge then Stefan would do what he could, but how? Damon was a lot stronger.

* * *

Rose sat at the counter helping Jenna cook while listening to the news. The anchor was a guy named Logan Fell whom which Jenna was cursing at like a sailor. He was reporting about Mr. Tanners sudden tragic death by an animal attack.

"That no good piece of scum!" Jenna glowered at the television.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked sheepishly.

"Him." She pointed at the TV.

"What about him?"

"Did I ever tell you I moved away from Mystic Falls for a while?

"No, it had to do with him? He doesn't look that bad."

"Trust me there's nothing cute about him." Jenna irritably shut the tv off.

Rose smartly chose not to say another word about the subject while Jenna had a knife in her hand and she was viciously chopping the sausage. Rose winced a little hearing the knife hit the cutting board. Thank goodness Jenna made the coffee this morning before Logan Fell came on TV or it probably would have tasted like chalk.

"So Rose," Jenna began.

Rose looked up from her spot on the kitchen stool. "Yes Jenna," she spoke almost hesitantly.

"There's going to be a party for the founding families of Mystic Falls."

Rose nodded. "Okay... Have fun."

"I would like it if you could go with me."

"I'm not a member of a founding family though."

"We're always allowed to bring a plus one. You'll get to see some of the towns history."

"I'm sure."

"Plus maybe you'll even meet a guy there."

"... uh okay?" Rose said with slight hesitation. Her cheeks reddening a little.

Jenna sighed. "Oh alright. I have to be there. They're showing off historical items and the Gilbert family has a few items going to be shown too. Plus Jeremy usually hides from these events. So will you be my plus one? Please."

Things were making a little more sense now, but Rose acquiesced. Jenna was generously allowing her to stay in her home for free after all.

"Awesome. Make sure to wear a dress."

* * *

Damon lied in Caroline's bed reading crap someone thought was vampire fiction. Sparkling vampires? What a joke! Caroline walked out of her closet to her mirror.

"No yellow, jaundice. Wear the blue." Damon spoke hiding a sneer.

"I don't like the blue."

"I do. You better wear it if you want me to be your date."

"You can't be my date. My mother is going to be there and she's a proud gun owner," she warned.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled. It's very important I be there." Damon looked her in the eyes and compelled her with a soothing voice. "Please take me."

"You should come to the Founder Party with me."

"Not if you wear that dress."

Caroline shimmied out of the dress and went back into her closet to get a blue dress.

"What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward is so whipped."

"You have to read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't."

"I miss Anne Rice. She was so on point."

"How come you don't sparkle?"

"Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun."

"You go in the sun."

"I have a ring. It protects me." he held out his han to show her.

Caroline gently stroked the bites on her shoulder and neck looking at them through the large mirror.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"

Damon closed the crap they called a book with a sigh.

"It's more complicated than that. You have feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human. This book has it all wrong." Damon finished with pulling Caroline under him on the bed.

"I was wondering something."

"What?" Damon spoke kissing down her neck.

"Why were you staring at Rose so much the other night?"

Damon stopped kissing her and watched her before answering.

"Because I want her."

"More than me?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Yes," he said truthfully. Caroline looked down tears forming in her eyes.

"But not now. The time isn't right yet." She looked up. He spoke softly. "I still need you for the moment. Don't worry."

Caroline smiled. "Okay. Are you going to kill me?"

Damon gave a small smile. "Yep, but not yet."

"Why not?"

"There's something I need you to do for me."

"Anything," she spoke with relief that she could be helpful to him.

"How good are you at getting this little nose", he tapped her nose, "where it doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm excellent."

"Good."

Damon dipped down kissing her deeply.

* * *

Zach walked into the living spotting Damon lounging on the couch reading something. Why did he have to be here? This made him wish everyday that he hadn't been cursed being born into the Salvatore family, but you can't choose your family.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. I don't understand why he wants to go to high school again. I mean in the '70's he went Ivy league. Harvard I understood. Actually, no I didn't get that either." he flipped through more pages of the notebook seeing that Zach had more he wanted to say but was too nervous from the sound of his heart beat. "Go ahead purge, get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here Damon?"

Damon looked up from the writing. "To spend time with you Zach. Family's important."

Zach narrowed his eyes warily, not sure about Damon's angle.

"I know you. You always have a motive." Damon layed back into the couch waiting for him to finish with pursed lips. "So tell me what is it this time?"

Damon opened his eyes and with speed that only a Vampire could manage he came to Zach and struck a hand tightly around his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"You are in no position to question me."

Zach gasped for breath.

"I... didn't mean to upset you." He choked. Damon smirked.

"This is not upset Zach." he tightened his grip around Zach's neck.

"What's going on?" Came Stefan's voice. Damon dropped Zach to the floor.

"Having a family moment Stefan. Spending some quality time."

Damon waved goodbye then left the house.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"No!" came Zach frustrated. "I'm not and neither are you. How many more people are going to die before you see that?"

"I see it Zach!"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't Zach. He's too strong. It would take human blood. That's the only way I would be able to stop him. I can't do that." He explained in his own frustration.

"You can use Vervain. It'll weaken him if he injested it. It'll help get you the upper hand."

"But Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865." Stefan reminded Zach. "Damon made sure of that."

"Not all of it was destroyed."

Stefan followed Zach to the basement where the room was half filled with Vervain plants growing in pots. He was going to need this if he wanted to take care of Damon. He would make sure Rose injested some as well. He noticed the look in his brother's eye. As much as he tried to deny it he saw the scheming looks in Damon's eyes. He didn't trust Damon not to do something. He'd already tried to compel her.

* * *

Rose stood in line with Jenna waiting to get into the party they were not to far away from the entrance. She saw that Bonnie was not too far away. She saw Vicki Donavan looking hopeful at Tyler Lockwood who was standing by his parents, also known as the Mayor and his wife. Rose was only relieved that Jeremy didn't like going to these events or she feared there would be a raging fit between the two boys. If seeing the two boys was Vicki's idea of a game then Rose was about two steps away from interfering if the need came.

"That's a really pretty dress," Jenna spoke up. " Where did you get it?"

Rose's dress was a strapless, dark green dress. It was form fitting around the chest while the rest flowed just past her knees. It made her bold green eyes stand out and her dark black hair really pop. She had two inch black heals too finish. She had decided to straighten her hair and let it flow down.

"I got it in New York before I came here."

It was finally there turn to enter the building. They were welcomed by the Lockwoods'. Carol Lockwood was about to suggest for Tyler to show Rose around when she saw the pretty girl, but it was cut short when she noticed Tyler had managed to slip away.

Looking inside she could see how pretty everything was set up. She could see family heirlooms of all kinds. Most of which were old jewelry in one form or another. There were all kinds of firearms, clocks, and cutlery as well. Rose stood next to the column watching Jenna avoid the news reporter Logan Fell. Coming from behind she saw a coffee cup suddenly appear by her side.

"For the pretty lady."

Rose turned around recognizing Stefan's voice. Rose smiled at the compliment. He looked very nice in his suit and freshly cleaned hair. She took the cup in her hand.

"Thanks. I can't tell you how coffee deprived I felt since my last cup about 20 minutes ago."

Stefan shook his head. "You've become a caffein addict, haven't you. I thought it tea that you drank all the time."

"Sure I do. I've expanded my horizons." She and Stefan started to walk more around to look at the displays. Rose took a mouthful of the black coffee and while swallowing it she couldn't help but feel like there was something different about it.

"It's good but it tastes a little different for some reason." She pondered aloud.

This caught Stefan's attention somewhat before he heard Damon and Caroline enter the building. Normally, people could smell the vervain plant. They didn't taste it when it was placed in food or drink, but he didn't think much on it for the moment.

Rose walked up to old parchment with writing, Stefan not far behind, and read, "The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcomes you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year eighteen hundred and sixty-four." Rose looked down the list of names that were signed and stopped when she reached the names Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. "Wow Stefan and Damon. That seems familiar."

"The original Salvatore brothers." Rose and Stefan turned around seeing Damon and Caroline walking closer. "Tragic story actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"That's okay. It's not boring Stefan," Rose spoke. "I'd like to hear more about your family. Even though she said Stefan's name she said this while looking at Damon.

"Well I'm bored. I want to dance, but Damon won't dance with me."

Damon shook his head negatively.

"Will you dance Stefan?"

"I don't really dance." He said to her.

"Oh sure he does, you should see him. The jitter bug, waltz, the moon walk, he does it all."

"Great!" Caroline said happily reaching out to Stefan. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

She dragged Stefan with her to The dance floor leaving Rose with Damon. Rose had to think fast about what to do. Should she confront him about her knowing he was a vampire or continue to feign ignorance.

"I wanted to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk. I had no right trying to kiss you it was no excuse." Rose winced a little. Of course he wasn't talking about the compulsion. "My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"Why?"

"It's all in the past I don't really want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in my family have been cursed with sibling rivalry."

She nodded slowly. "Wait till you meet a old friend of mine then. He has four brothers to compete with."

"Wow.

"Yeah there fights were always something else."

"Well it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore was practically royalty in this town until the civil war. There was a battle here."

"The Battle of Willow Creek."

Damon looked somewhat impressed that she knew.

"I heard about it in school. Confederate Soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside, right?"

"Right, but what the history books left out was that the people that were killed... they weren't there by accident. They weren't killed by accident. They were believed to be Union sympathizers. They were rounded up and burned alive."

Rose looked at Damon with shock. If Rose was reading between the lines right, he was talking about Vampires being rounded up and burned alive.

"Stefan and Damon both had someone they loved vey much in that church."

'Katherine...' Rose thought to herself.

"When they went to rescue her they were shot. Murdered in cold blood," he continued with a frown.

Rose continued standing frozen. 'That's how he and Stefan became Vampires.'

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked rhetorically.

As much as Rose had been irritated with Damon and wanted very much to dislike him for trying to compel her, he was making it very difficult. She gave a small sigh.

"I hope you and Stefan can work out your issues with each other," and she did mean it.

"I hope so too.

After a few seconds of watching Damon. She gave a mental head shake clearing her thoughts to calm down. No, no way in hell she was going to fall for him. He may be a smooth talking Vampire but he still had Caroline in his clutches.

Rose excused herself to find Stefan. She needed to talk to him. For real this time. After about ten minutes she found him alone in the court yard appearing to be waiting for Rose.

"Hey, where's Caroline?"

"She went to the restroom, so who knows how long that'll take."

Rose snickered. "Yeah, that's Caroline for you."

She discretely held her hand near her thigh where her wand was located and mentally said the voice muffling spell so no one would hear them speak. Stefan saw her look around a few times and wondered what was up.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah something is on my mind."

"What do you want to talk about?" Stefan asked with concern.

"This is probably not the greatest timing in the world, but you've already giving me so many clues."

Stefan furrowed his brows stunned. "What?"

Rose continued on speaking in a rambling voice. "Not aging, you don't get hurt, you have to be invited inside."

If there was a conversation that Stefan expected would happen, it wasn't this one. He stared at her with shock.

"You know."

"Yes I know. You and Damon are vampires."

Stefan waited for a second to see if she would run away screaming when he confirmed it, but it was more along the lines of a shockingly satisfied nod.

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"I mean specifically."

Rose paused for a few seconds before confessing. "Oh alright, since the first day we met."

"You've known for that long? How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because I didn't care."

Stefan gave her the most incredulous look she'd ever seen anyone give her. Even more so when people of the wizarding world found out she didn't mind treating house elves like friends instead of a servant.

"Until Damon tried to compel me into kissing him." Rose scowled. "I'm also worried about Caroline being with him."

Stefan nodded his agreement still somewhat stunned by this girl's audacity. There didn't appear to be any fear coming from her at all in regards to what he is.

"Although... Please answer me honestly. Were you involved in the so called "Animal Attacks?"

"No, I promise you. I drink blood from animals. It was Damon this whole time. He drinks blood from humans," he said vehemently.

Rose looked him in the eyes and saw no lies and she nodded accepting.

"Then please, hurry and do something about Damon. I worry for Caroline's life."

"Don't worry I've already got a plan."

* * *

Rose walked into the bathroom seeing Caroline fix her make up.

"So, how was dancing with Stefan?"

"Good, we didn't dance very long though. Then after that he gave me something to drink."

"So I was wondering about your boyfriend... Damon."

"Hm?" Caroline asked adjusting her lip gloss.

"Is he nice to you?"

"Wh-what are you implying?" Rose could here her voice wavering.

"He isn't hurting you is he?"

Caroline nervously adjusted the scarf, making sure Rose couldn't see the bite marks on her neck, but Rose managed to catch a glimpse.

She clenched her teeth when she saw the small bruise.

"Really?" Rose asked she tugged the scarf on her neck to get a better view.

"Stop!"

Rose thought she saw a another bite on her shoulder blade, so she tugged the white coverings a little.

"Stop it Rose, leave me alone!" Caroline yelled before storming out.

Rose was not far behind her, she was going to go with her but then she saw Damon outside and anger surged inside her. She couldn't believe how easily she'd put her trust in Damon. She walked towards him.

When Damon noticed Rose coming to him he was about to greet her, but it was cut short when Rose slapped him hard across the face. It got a few people's attention, but she didn't pay them any mind.

"I can't believe I ever thought I liked you! You should have listened to me you vile-" Unfortunately, she could not very well scream the word vampire in front of everyone. She wanted so badly to rip him a new one with her magic, but she couldn't do so for the same reason, plus she felt like something inside her would feel bad about doing so. Stefan said he'd take care of it, she had to trust him, aside from her magic a vampire would be too powerful. "Just stay away from Caroline!" She yelled before stalking away from him.

* * *

Damon dragged Caroline by the arm as he walked fast out of the building to a more private area, so no one would see.

"No," Caroline cried leaning back, but Damon caught her arm and pulled her close to him. He stared at her hard. Rose wasn't supposed to find out about this. She was supposed to trust him. After all that effort he put into to getting close to her... ruined.

"She took it off and I got flustered, okay?" She said shaking in fear. "I didn't know what to say. I swear I didn't tell her. I told her you didn't mean to hurt me."

Now the conundrum flowing through his mind was whether she would still be necessary to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"I'm sorry," Caroline whimpered.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He would have to start all over from scratch. It drove him mad.

He sighed putting his face against her neck.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He kissed her neck. "It's alright." he spoke gently. "Unfortunately, I am so over you now."

Damon's eyes darkened and teeth extended. He sank them into her neck intending to drain her dry. He took big gulps until Caroline could no longer hold herself up when she lost consciousness. Damon on the other hand started choking when a burning sensation ran through him.

"What the... hell?"

Damon sank to his back onto the ground. Not too far away he heard Stefan's voice as Damon hacked on the blood he drank.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink so I spiked hers. I spiked Rose's drink too incase you went after her."

Damon groaned losing consciousness the vervain doing it's job. Stefan bit his wrist and fed Caroline some blood to heal the wound when Rose came up to him.

"What's going to happen-"

Rose was about to ask what was going to happen to Damon before she was cut off with Stefan signaled for her to be quiet. Rose did as he asked. She closed her eyes feeling a little sad about what happened. She was confused by how rocky her emotions were driving her today. She gave a small sigh and saw Stefan take the Daylight Ring off Damon's finger. Stefan handed it to Rose knowing Damon wouldn't think of looking for it on her.

"Go home. Hide it," he whispered.

He needed to hurry and get Damon to the Salvatore Boarding house and lock Damon up.

* * *

When Caroline woke up she didn't know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Damon looking at her angrily. She trembled in her position on the ground. She looked around seeing no one near her. She caught a glimpse of a yellow object on the ground. It looked like some kind of jewel.

* * *

Stefan tossed his brother inside the cell of the basement. The entire place was laced in vervain to put Damon out. Stefan did what he had to do to protect Rose, as well as Caroline, everyone...

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Mansion a few members of the council met after the party.

Thank you for staying so late." The Mayor said walking into the room.

This was a vital meeting to be had tonight. Important to the safety of Mystic Falls.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"No Jenna Sommers claimed she couldn't find it." Carol Lockwood spoke

This caught Logan Fell's attention.

"I can get it." He spoke with confidence.

"Good. We're going to need it," said the Sheriff.

"Sure?" The Mayor asked for confirmation.

"Five bodies drained of blood. I'm certain of it," she continued.

"They've come back."

* * *

AN: I hope you like it.

Princess of Red


	8. Zach Salvatore

AN. If you remember the yellow crystal was Emily Bennet's that held the seal to the Vampire's under Fell's Church. I know things seem similar to the show, with some differences, but I promise things will change very quickly. I'm toying with the idea of bringing Severus back as a vampire. I miss him! T_T

Chapter 8

Rose looked around the room for the Horcrux with Ron and Hermione doing the same. They were in Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringott's Vault. A giant risk, but a necessary one to defeat Voldemort.

"Is there a way for you to sense it out or something?" Ron asked trying to avoid touching the gold. He didn't want to activate the multiplication spell and be trapped in the room.

"Yes, you and Vol-you-know-who do share a connection right?" Hermione asked, stopping herself from activating the jinx that came with saying the Dark Lord's name.

"Yeah maybe," Rose replied continuing with the search.

In the corner of her eye she spotted a black leather bound book with a purple diamond-shaped crystal imbedded inside. With just the look of it alone it was obviously a dark arts book and a thought crossed through her mind. If she took it along with the horcrux, would it give her incite into the mind of a death eater? Would it give her more clues on the types of spells they used and how to combat them? Would stealing it be worth the price?

Rose looked over a large pile of gold and on the other side of it was the cup that held a portion of Voldemort's soul. Unfortunately, there was no room to walk around the gold properly, so she would have no choice but to activate the curse inside the room. With one last look at the book she made her decision. Since the Griphook forced a deal for them to give up Gryffindor's sword in order to get passage into the vault, she would need another way. She would take the book. Maybe she could learn something from it.

Ron and Hermione of course never found out about the book which that in itself was a feat Rose didn't expect to be able to hide, considering how clever Hermione was. However, Rose found herself getting better at magic even occasional moments of wandless magic which was how she managed to hide the book. When she finally got up the nerve to start reading it some of the spells in the book mortified her so she never used any of it. So which brings up the question of why she still had the book stored away in her trunk buried underneath as many books as she could?

Just in case...

* * *

A few days later found Rose lounging in her bed twirling Damon's ring between her fingers. All this time she had not heard a word from Stefan on what was happening with his brother.

Was he still alive?

Despite her well placed anger at the man, Vampire, she still hoped Damon was alive. Rose looked at the ring that lie in the palm of her hand wondering if she would be able to see the magic in the ring. Yes, being a witch she could see that it was a protective spell, but this was Wiccan Magic. Would they have anything in common with magic? This was really something Hermione would be better at answering. Rose would send her a message.

Rose closed both hands around the ring to see if she could see anything. A flash of the sun came to her mind. So the ring protected Damon from the sun.

'Stefan has one too,' she thought. 'I wonder if I could learn to make one. Protective charms are my favorite.'

Rose placed the ring on the chain of her family necklace. She got her phone to send Hermione a message asking about Wiccan magic and it didn't take long for a message to reappear on her phone. Only, it wasn't from Hermione, it was Caroline.

"Sexy Suds Car Wash after school. Wear a bikini!"

Rose looked at the message with a mixture of amusement and horror. She could practically hear the demand coming from the message, and it was funny at how alike she was to Draco Malfoy, albeit a lot nicer than the blonde ferret. She would have to put up a glamour charm again. She was practically a master at it now with all the events she found herself attending. Happily, of course, but still.

After looking at the clock Rose noted that she had to get ready for school. When she walked into the bathroom she was startled to see Vicki standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth. From what Rose could see she was not high off drugs, for once. While Matt's sister was understandably pretty, she couldn't stop the slight irritation that came though. This was the girl that kept egging Jeremy on about taking drugs. A question she kept asking herself, was it her right to interfere?

Vicki turned to her hesitantly speaking, "Sorry I'm almost done."

Rose nodded with a half smile. "It's okay. No rush."

Rose turned around, closing the door. Perhaps it wasn't her right, but if Jeremy didn't figure it out for himself soon she would do something. Rose was coming to care for Jeremy like a brother. She didn't want anything bad to happen.

So she decided to go downstairs and have breakfast. Jenna joined her a few minutes later and apparently Logan Fell managed to worm his way back in because Jenna had agreed to see him to eat and talk.

* * *

When school began, history pretty much became study hall until a new teacher was found, which from what the principal said wouldn't be much longer. Rose and Stefan separated into a pair in their own little corner whispering quietly so no one would hear. Not that it would matter much for Stefan, he could still hear her easily. Plus everyone else's voice over-shadowed them in volume anyway.

"What happened with Damon?" She started. May as well.

"He's locked up in the basement of my house, disabled from the vervain he ingested."

"What's vervain?"

"It's a plant, a flower, that can hurt us. I put it in yours and Caroline's drink."

'So that's why my beloved coffee tasted different.' She thought to herself.

Stefan sighed with frustration. "As much as he likes to make me miserable I just can't bring myself to kill him. He's my brother."

"Well it's like you said, he's family. Sometimes they drive you crazy." Rose replied remembering how Ron and Ginny would always speak about family since Vernon and Petunia weren't the greatest example. A small jolt of relief coursing through her. It wasn't right for family to kill each other. Plus she wanted a chance to talk with Damon. A real talk.

"What's that blue stone in your ring?"

"It's Lapiz Lasuli. Protects me from the sun."

"I see."

"The thing is Rose, you have to stay away from him. He's too dangerous. You saw what he did to Caroline. He'll do the same to you if you give him an opening."

Rose nodded slowly looking down at the History textbook.

There was only so long the basement would be able to hold Damon with how strong he was. Not only that, but he could see it. Rose didn't say it, but he could see that there was some part of her that liked his brother which was why he warned her away from him.

* * *

When school ended Stefan found Rose and they both heading to the parking lot where students were rallying around Caroline listening to how things were going to go at the car wash. They were mostly girls but some guys were there too and if Rose had to guess it was more for the view than actually car washing.

"No friend discounts, no freebees, and no pay you later. This is not a charity!"

"I hope she never becomes President or I may have to move back to England," Rose said offhandedly, causing a small chuckle from Stefan.

"Well if she does, then save me a seat," He replied. Rose snickered at his reply.

With perfect timing Caroline came walking up in her pink ruffled bikini with short jean shorts.

"Guys, this is called Sexy Suds, not Frumpy Suds. Strip down Rose!"

She closed her eyes with a small blush crossing her cheeks. Oh Caroline...

"Well you heard the boss." Stefan replied beginning to take his shirt off.

Rose did the same. With the glamour charm already in place she took her shirt and shorts off to reveal a black bikini top with a short red sleeveless dress. It had thin fabric which fit easily under her clothes. It was short, barely reaching her slim thighs. She put her hair in a pony with her bangs left alone. As much as she really should put the glamour over her curse scar, sometimes she didn't want to. It meant too much. It was already covered with her bangs anyway.

She looked around to see that Jenna was hanging out with the news guy Logan Fell by a news van. Why a car wash constituted as news she didn't know, but whatever...

They went over to start helping. Rose with Bonnie and Stefan with Matt. Within a few minutes starting Bonnie was getting into a little snit with another cheerleader named Tiki who was insulting someone's car just because it wasn't fancy or new. That's when Rose felt a small shift in the air. She looked up to see Bonnie staring intensely at a bucket of water. When Tiki leaned over it the water burst up hitting her in the face.

"Bon, you should see your Grams. You're definitely a witch." Rose had to try hard to contain her giggles.

Then she heard Caroline calling her name. Turning around to see what she wanted she saw the blonde waving her over.

"I need you to man the table for me. I have to go do something."

Rose observed her for a second. Her voice seemed a little breathy, kind of different from the girl in control a few minutes ago.

"Um... Sure where are you going? In case anyone asks."

Caroline looked around her shoulder at something before turning back to Rose. She looked hesitant to say.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah... I have to go to him."

"Him who?"

Caroline looked over her shoulder again and this time Rose followed her gaze to see a black bird standing on a light post.

"Damon. I have to go." She said getting up to walk away.

Rose turned back to the bird. It was still on the post. Now that she got a clear view without Caroline obstructing it, it did look familiar. It was the crow that she kept seeing. It came to visit her nearly every other night and she would talk to it. Caroline kept looking at it when she said Damon's name, and that is when it finally clicked.

"You belong to Damon."

Rose got up and looked around for Caroline, grabbed her backpack, and ran to her. She would stop her from going. Even if she had to use magic. She groaned with irritation. She so did not want to think about how many times that damned crow must have seen her naked.

"No. No Caroline, you can't. Don't go to him."

Caroline looked around with an angry look on her face. He was her boyfriend, so she had every right to.

"You can't make me. I need to go."

"That's not a good idea." Rose said opening her backpack while keeping up with Caroline.

"You know I'm getting a little tired of you and Bonnie telling me-" Rose looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Sorry about this," Rose spoke softly. "Stupefy."

The stunner effectively knocked the poor blonde out and Rose had to drag her over to a bench so she would appear to be sleeping. The spell wouldn't last very long, so she had to leave quick. Rose had to admit though. She was a little impressed with what Damon could pull that off with a bird.

Rose hurried behind a building with no people around. She looked down at herself and magically put her close back on. She couldn't very well see a vampire looking like she went swimming. That included the necklace that contained Damon's ring. If he hoped to get it back he was going to have to make some promises. Then she rose her wand to eye-level focusing on the Salvatore Boarding House.

Looks like she would be seeing Damon sooner than she thought.

* * *

Through outward appearances Damon was staring blankly at the basement wall. But inside he was stewing with anger from Stefan's actions. Locking him up and starving him was his little brother's big mistake. There wasn't much he could do at the moment with the vervain running in his blood making him weak and unable to move much. He only had the strength for staggered breathing and opening his eyes. He'd find a way to get Stefan back for ruining his plans to bring Katherine back from the tomb. He ended up dropping Emily Bennet's pendent that held the seal to freeing her. Even going so far as to steal his ring, low-freaking-blow. Maybe he'd drain the whole town. He'd take every last person that was on vervain, bleed them until it was out of their system and then eat them as well. He could rip their limbs off for good measure. Then he could blame it on the oh-so-perfect-hero-haired Stefan and his ripper ways.

Well, maybe not all. A black-haired, green-eyed, Katherine look-alike came to his mind. The urge to kill calmed down inside him. Only a little of course, which is why he wanted her around, but even that was saying something. Rose. The most beautiful, perfect distraction until he finally got Katherine back and got revenge on the founding family council for what they did to her over a hundred years ago.

He wanted Rose. Needed her next to him. She took away a little of the well controlled blood lust. A perfect distraction. But he screwed up. He had to fix this. He had to get her back, but first he had to get out of this room, get back at Stefan. Then he could make Rose his. For once he wanted something, someone to be his and his alone. Not have to share with his damn brother. He would get her no matter what.

By now, his compulsion will be well ingrained into her, so he needed to call her. He sought her out feeling like he was outside his own body.

Damon closed his eyes. He needed to get out. He needed to call Caroline to help him get out. Zach was useless. He was dead the first chance he got when he gets out of here for helping Stefan do this to him. He opened his eyes at the sound of the front door opening and pushed himself up with a groan. He held his hand against the wall to help keep himself steady. He heard the footsteps come closer feeling surprise rush through him. He had only just sent out his crow to call for Caroline. She was already here? Speaking of Zach, the human relative decided to come for a family visit outside the door.

"Come for a visit, have you?" Damon gasped out.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been drinking it for the last sixteen years, so drinking my blood will only make you worse."

Damon glared at the wall. "So, this is your vervain. Well, good for you. Family only goes so deep in this place, huh?"

"How can you possibly think this is a family? I get a death threat from you on an hourly basis. In fact I had to avoid having a living, breathing, loving family because of you."

Damon turned his head to get a look into Zach's eyes. He needed blood. He was getting hungry.

"How about a rabbit or something. I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"That won't happen."

"Congratulations, I'm shutting down. You're a lot like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either." Damon took in a deep breath, his eyes half lidded as he spoke.

"You don't visit. You appear announced. Only to remind me that this isn't my house and you're giving me permission to live here. Hell, even permission to live."

"Someone had to mow the lawn."

Zach gave a cynical laugh shaking his head through the bars of the door that barricaded Damon inside the room.

"I'm leaving Damon. I came to say goodbye."

Damon continued watching his "nephew" with an unimpressed look on his face. When Zach turned around he mustered whatever vampire strength he could get through himself and sped to the door putting an arm around his shoulder with the other around his neck. He pressed down to strangle the damn human with eyes turned red and veins showing on his face.

"Unlock the door."

Zach struggled against Damon's strong hold trying to breathe. Just then another set of hands grabbed onto Damon's hand. Damon looked down and for a slight moment he'd been startled to see her. It was Rose.

"Damon let him go!"

"Well open the door." Damon spoke with frustration, eyes switching between the two.

Rose nodded frantically. Her hand moving a little to go under his, hoping to loosen it from around the man's neck. He was pretty strong even in his weakened state.

"I will. I'll open the door, but you have to let him go first."

Damon stared at her with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. Her heartbeat was beating fairly normal, only changing somewhat out of concern for Zach's well being.

"Damon, please!"

Well, it would appear that she knew that he was a vampire. She saw his face change with no change in her expression. No fear in her eyes.

"I'll open the door. I promise."

How unusual for a human. He slowly released his arms from Zach's person.

Then Zach rushed towards the opposite wall. His hand went to his back pocket for the small hand gun he had with him just in case. When Zach saw the girl's hand reach for the door to open it, he couldn't let that happen. Not after everything Damon put him through. Not after how he suffered because of that vampire. All the loneliness, the paranoia he suffered out of fear from having vampires for relatives. Fear that Damon would kill him at any second, so he always had to watch his actions, or what he said. He was not going to let a stupid teenage girl let that monster out. He fired.

It was mostly surprise by the muggle's actions that caused Rose to give a startled scream of pain when she felt the sudden burst of pain. To be honest being bitten by the Basilisk had hurt a hell of a lot worse than this feeling, but it still hurt. She closed her eyes tight letting a few pained tears run down her cheeks and leaned her head against door. Thankfully due to Zach's high emotions the bullet only grazed her shoulder so the wound wasn't deep. She'd never been shot by a gun before. She felt the glamour charm on her body disappear as she lost her concentration of it. If she lifted her head from her spot she would see the look of pure rage and murder that came to Damon's eyes

"You are not opening that door."

'Great... Another scar to cover up.' she thought to herself with disdain at the man for what he did.

She turned her head slightly to see the man called Zach as she heard the conversation before she'd gone to interfere with Damon trying to kill the man. Which had apparently been for nothing since he had a weapon of his own. She held her hand to the bleeding wound. She saw him wave her over. She turned and walked slowly closer to Zach letting him have the impression that she was afraid of being shot again if she tried to open the door. She allowed her right arm to fall to her side away from her shoulder where she felt her wand located. Rose looked back at Damon and saw that his blood lust was back, but what surprised her a little was that he was not looking at her bleeding wound. To be honest, her blood smelled absolutely heavenly to Damon, so he could just imagine the taste, but she was not his target. He was looking at Zach.

"Damon was going to... strangle you. I... saved your life." Rose started slowly, her voice raising from pain and anger as she continued to speak. "And you have the nerve... to shoot me!?"

"I'm sorry. but I can't let you open the door for that monster," Zach spoke explaining his reason.

When Rose walked into the mansion of a house she had been fully prepared to be very angry at Damon for what he had put Caroline through and she still was. Things had not gone the way she'd expected, but then again, how often did such events actually happen?

"See? Do you see what he made me do to you? Vampires are nothing but monsters. They'll kill at any chance they can get."

"That's... Really funny coming from you..." She spoke again. Damon turned his gaze towards her. "The thing is... I already knew he was a vampire. I knew the day I met his brother... Stefan. On my first day of school." She pulled out the wand from her pocket. Zach didn't really notice which didn't bother her either way, but she continued speaking. She fought the urge to roll her eyes from what came from her tongue next. "And he did compel me... Which was very annoying." She directed towards Damon. "But I'll admit he... um... He never actually hurt me," She said to Zach. "You did."

Rose put her back against the wall for better support. The wound was mostly irritating now. Thankfully, her magic was now soothing the pain even though the wound was still bleeding, but she was kind of angry. Damon continued listening out of curiosity.

"So, I hope you'll forgive me, if I'm now a little... confused on who the so called 'monster' is."

A small vision of Voldemort wanting to get rid of anything he thought was lesser than what he wanted out of a wizard or human being in general entered into her mind. Seriously, this non-magical, non-supernatural being had the nerve to speak to Damon the way he did bothered her. He could die so easily by either one of the two in the room. He had the nerve to call Damon the monster. Rose looked at her shoes feeling a little guilt at how she'd called him vile and slapping him from the Founders Party the other day. She knew that Stefan was right about Damon being dangerous and how he feed on humans, but she knew that's how vampires were. They had to feed on blood in order to live, preferably human blood to stay in control of themselves, even if it meant sometimes having to kill. It's just how it was. It's not like she could interfere with a vampire's basic nature or wanted to for that matter, and since she was a witch she could defend herself if the need came. Yes, she did understand Damon could very well be dangerous when he wanted to be. And as much as it was her own basic instinct to want to protect people from danger, for some reason it was starting to feel like her magic wanted to protect Damon more.

Despite this feeling she still fully intended to have a little chit chat with Damon on his choice of target in Caroline Forbes.

From the looks of things Zach did not want her to move away from the wall especially since he still had the gun in his hand trying to look threatening. However, she had promised Damon that she would open the door for him. She closed her eyes tightly for a second not wanting to believe what she actually about to do, but so be it.

"Well I guess if I'm going to expose myself..." Damon narrowed his eyes with confusion. "I might as well for a vampire of all people." She gripped her wand a little tighter in her hand. She looked at Zach once more still irritable at his actions. "You really should not have shot me. So... I hope for your sake your a fast runner." She raised her arm to the "wand at the ready" position.

"Alohamora."

The door that had trapped a very angry Damon Salvatore slammed open.

* * *

AN: Thanks for your patients. I hope you like it. :D

Love,

Princess of Red.


End file.
